Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael
by JudgeSlayer
Summary: Book 1 of 7 of the Renesmee Cullen/Harry Potter series. Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen gets accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 2017 but things get weird as the year progresses. First is the death of a teacher, and then a new teacher comes in. What will happen to Renesmee? Is she in deep trouble? Who will help her? Find out. (Will be a 3-way crossover!)
1. The Visitor and the Shopping Trip

_**Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael**_

_**Chapter 1: The Visitor and The Shopping Trip**_

_**Hogwarts - Present**_

Luna Lovegood, the Hogwarts Divination teacher, was preparing her lesson plans for the upcoming school year. She sighed as she once again reviewed her lesson plan for fourth years. They would work on tea leaves and mind mapping for the first term, then move onto crystall ball gazing and vivid dreaming. She couldn't imagine how this was going to work out. The only way they could cover palm reading before christmas was if she and her fellow teacher did overtime. She hoped whoever took over the other half of the lessons didn't need their beauty sleep. Luna had just finished the first term's plans when her eyes turned milky white. She was violenly thrown into a vision, images rushing quickly threw her mind. She gasped as she tried to process what she was seeing.

She could tell they were people, three figures that were clouded, blurred and barely visible. The first two people were young adults, a man and woman. Luna could see them at the head of classrooms. Students? The vision slowed and came into focus and she quickly corrected herself. Not students, teachers. A man named Jasper Whitlock would fill the Mythology position while his petite wife assisted with Divination. The vision quickly changed showing a girl who was just turning eleven years old and would become a student. Her eyes cleared and returned to their original color. Luna couldn't speak, unused to such vivid visions. She got up and sprinted to the headmaster's office to speak to Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

After ascending the revolving staircase leading to the office, she knocked and entered. "Headmistress, I had a vision!" she said, gasping from her run. McGonagall looked up from her papers.

"A vision?" she whispered and Luna nodded. "A vision of what?"

"Not of what, Headmistress, but of whom. I was preparing for the first term when I had a vision of three people who will be joining us this year. One was named Alice and the other was Jasper. They're going to be our new teachers. There was a third named Renesmee, a Muggle-born witch that will become our new student." Luna said, her words coming out in a rush. "I would suggest sending a letter since they live in London." McGonagall stood up and fastened a traveling cloak. "Where are you going?"

"Why, to the Cullen's house, Professor Lovegood," McGonagall answered. "I hope you realize that it is Hogwarts policy for the Headmaster or Headmistress to speak to the Muggle-born's parents as well as the potential student?" Luna nodded. "Good. Then I will be heading to the Cullen's residence immediately. Can you give me their address?" After Luna told her the address, the elderly witch twisted on the spot and vanished with a loud and echoing _CRACK. _

_**London, England - Cullen Residence**_

Renesmee Cullen, now eleven years old, ran to the door, her long curly brown hair flying behind her as she went. The doorbell had rang once and she made it before Bella or Edward, her mother and father, could get there. Renesmee opened the door to see a stern-looking woman standing there wearing a green tartan cloak. "Hi," she said. "How can we help you?"

"I am looking for Alice and Jasper Cullen, please," said the woman. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I would appreciate it if you would get them."

"Yes, ma'am," said Renesmee with a kind smile. "I'm Renesmee, by the way. Renesmee Cullen." The woman's eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinizing the girl before she ran off yelling, "Uncle Jasper! Aunt Alice!" Renesmee returned with two people, a petite woman with short inky black hair and topaz eyes and a blonde-haired man who had oddly identical eyes.

"Yes? Can we help you with something?" Jasper asked curiously, His thick, Southern accent evident as he spoke. McGonagall extended a hand and both Jasper and Alice shook it.

"I am here to offer you a position at my school." she said. "I'm Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we seem to be rather low on teaching staff." She didn't break eye contact with either Jasper or Alice as she spoke. "Would you be willing to help?"

"What positions are open for your school, ma'am?" Jasper asked curiously. "I don't accept a job unless I know what I'm supposed to be doing ." McGonagall handed them both a piece of parchment with their class title on the top and a paragraph of what they were expected to teach. "Mythology, eh? Sounds like a job for me. What do we need?"

"You won't need much except for the knowledge of Greek, Egyptian and Roman mythology, Mr. Whitlock." McGonagall explained, "but you may need to take a trip to Madam Malkin's Robes shop for school attire." Jasper nodded. "I really think black would clash with your complexion, but it will do, won't it?" Alice chirped examining her husbands skin. He nodded again and looked at Alice, who was bursting with excitment about teaching Divination. "Good. The other reason I am here is about the young lady that answered the door, Renesmee. Before I came here, My Divination teacher had a vision about you three being a part of Hogwarts. You two would be the teachers and Miss Cullen would be a first year student."

"I can get Edward and Bella," said Alice. "They're the parents if you'd like to speak with them." McGonagall nodded curtly and sat down to wait as the new Divination teacher walked gracefully up the stairs and out of sight. Once Alice had gotten to Edward's room, she knocked and entered. "There's someone here for us named Minerva McGonagall. She offered Jasper and I each a position at her school and would like Renesmee to join the student body." Edward stiffened but Bella looked happy.

"I think it's a good idea for Renesmee to be with kids her own age," Bella said happily. "She should go."

Edward wasn't so sure about this, so he said in a slightly harsh tone, "Let's talk with this McGonagall person first. We'll have to let her know about Renesmee's...problem." Bella nodded and the two followed Alice into the family room where Esme was chatting with McGonagall, who stood up when she saw them. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Edward, and this is my wife, Bella. What can we do for you?"

"I believe your sister mentioned my offer for your daughter to be a student at my school?" McGonagall asked. He nodded. "I shall talk with you two first in order to know everything about your daugther, then I'll talk with her next." Edward sighed and sat down. "Is something wrong?"

Edward nodded and said, "Renesmee has a small problem, Professor. You see, her body ages faster than a normal child's. She has the appearence and mind of an eleven years old now, but she's really only three years old." This shocked McGonagall but she didn't show it. "Also, and this is going to really shock you, Renesmee is part vampire."

"A half-breed student?" McGonagall whispered to herself. "She will be the second half-breed student to set foot in Hogwarts. The only other half-breed is our gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Rubeus Hagrid. He is half-giant." Edward and Bella exchanged looks that the headmistress could not identify She cleared her throat and said solemnly, "How long will her fast aging last?"

"Seven years," Bella said. "Renesmee was almost attacked by a coven of vampires known as the Volturi. I'm sure you've heard of them?" McGonagall nodded curtly. "Good. Aro, the leader, was informed by another coven in Alaska that our daughter was a mistake. Renesmee proved her wrong." Knowing that the headmistress was going to ask how a half-vampire could prove a full-fledged vampire wrong, she decided to explain it. "We're not like normal vampires, Professor. Some of us have special abilities. Alice, for instance, can see the future and when someone changes their destinies. Edward can hear thoughts, I can project shields while shielding my own mind, Jasper can manipulate the emotions of everyone in one room, and Renesmee...well, she's the opposite of Edward and myself."

"How?" asked McGonagall interestedly.

"She can project her own thoughts to another person by touching their skin," Edward explained, "and she can break mental shields just by concentrating." Professor McGonagall stared at them with disbelief. "If you don't believe me, then allow our daughter to show you herself." The headmistress nodded after a few moments and Edward said in a soft voice, "Renesmee, come on out." Renesmee quietly walked into the sitting room and sat between her parents, looking up at each one curiously. "Renesmee, honey, show Professor McGonagall your thought projection ability."

"Okay, Dad," said Renesmee and walked up to the elderly witch. Minerva McGonagall tensed as the young girl stretched her arm out to touch her cheek, but when Edward and Bella promised that Renesmee wouldn't hurt her, the elderly witch obliged and let the girl touch her. She looked into Renesmee's brown eyes as the girl's small hand lightly touched her cheek and she saw what the girl was thinking. After it was done, McGonagall gasped and laughed softly as Renesmee smiled up at her. "Well?" she said expectantly, "What did you think?"

"I...Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is incredible!" McGonagall said kindly. "Your daughter has a wonderful gift...well, two if you count the other one...and I know she will be accepted into Hogwarts. I sense a lot of magic and power in her. Of course, this means that she will have to be trained as a witch."

"Yes, and she will need to hunt at least once a week," Bella said sternly. "Renesmee can eat human food and animal blood, but not under any circumstances is she allowed to drink human blood." Renesmee rolled her eyes then looked into Professor McGonagall's face, a smile on her cute face. "Do we have a deal?"

"Of course we do," McGonagall said nodding. "I will talk to Professor Hagrid about making arrangements for Renesmee to hunt in the Dark Forest." She withdrew an envelope and handed it to Renesmee with a wink. "This is your letter from Hogwarts, Renesmee. With the letter of acceptance is a list of your school supplies you will need to purchase and," she brought out a piece of blank parchment, tapped it with her wand and a hand-drawn map appeared. "a map of Diagon Alley, the marketplace for all young students attending Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Renesmee said sweetly. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Anything I should know before we go shopping?"

"Yes. There are many rules at Hogwarts you will have to obey, but seeing as you are a half-vampire, most of them will not apply to you such as the rule of going out after hours. Doing good things at Hogwarts will award you House points and any rule breaking will lose you House points." said McGonagall. "At the end of every year, the House Cup will be awarded to the House with the most points. In 1991, the House Cup was awarded to Gryffindor, the House I used to be Head of until I was asked to become Headmistress after our previous headmaster, Severus Snape, was murdered. Well, I shall be off. I have a few more important things left to do at the school before term ends. Good day to you all." Edward, Bella and Renesmee all waved at her as she stepped over the threshold, looked around to make sure no one was looking, then vanished with a loud _CRACK. _

Nearly a month later, Edward and Bella walked into a pub called The Leaky Cauldron where the barman smiled at them. "Just going into Diagon Alley, sir," said Edward leaving the barman staring at him oddly. "Could you show us the way through?"

"Of course, sir," the elderly barman said with a bow. "Right this way, please." He led the trio into the back area, tapped the center brick three times with his wand, and went back inside. "Just give it a second, then you'll be able to go through."

"Thank you," said Bella smiling at him. "I wish I would've hunted before we left. My throat's getting a bit sore from not feeding." Edward nodded but said nothing as the wall turned into an archway leading them on a zig-zagging cobbled street. "This place is beautiful! So many places here."

"Yeah," Renesmee said looking around at all of the shops. "According to Professor McGonagall, we need to go to Gringotts bank first, then we can get what we need." She looked at the map McGonagall gave her and looked straight ahead at a large, marble building. "That must be it." She was right. The large bronze doors were flanked by two goblins who bowed them into a large hall with long counters. The trio reached the counter at the back of the hall and stopped.

"Yes?" the goblin said staring at them. His black eyes widened with fear as he saw the Cullens' pale complexions and topaz-colored eyes. _"Vampires,"_ he whispered frantically pointing to them and staring at another goblin coming toward him. _"There are vampires in Gringotts!"_

"Vampires?" the second goblin hissed. "Well, this is unusual. What can we help you with?"

"We need to open a family account here." Edward said smoothly. "You see, our daughter is going to Hogwarts and -"

"Your _daughter!"+_ the first goblin sputtered. "How could this be? Vampires are not supposed to have children!" Renesmee looked up at Bella with her brown eyes swimming with tears. "I...I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to..." But Bella was angry now.

"How dare you talk about my family that way!" she growled. "I already kicked my best friend's butt all over my family's lawn in the United States a year ago, so don't think I won't do it to you!" The goblin's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. "Now, here are your choices. Either let us open an account or feel the pain of a pissed-off newborn vampire."

"O-of course, ma'am." the goblin said nodding. "J-just hand over the currency you wish to e-exchange and I-I will be more than w-w-willing to help." Edward handed over a large wad of British currency and the goblin counted it. "Twenty-thousand British pounds...very well. That will give you...two-and-a-half-million Galleons, six-thousand Sickles and four-hundred Knuts. The vault we have available is number five-two-six. Here is your key." The goblin handed over a small golden key. "Dargonok will take you to your vault, then." A third goblin strode out from behind the counter, led the three through a door behind the counter and into a stone passageway.

"This is how we'll get around to your vault." he said in a high-pitched voice as a cart stopped in front of them. "Climb in and keep all of your limbs inside the cart at all times." Edward, Bella and Renesmee sat down on uncomfortable seats in the cart and, within a few seconds, were hurtling along a winding track toward their vault. Dargonok pulled the brake lever and the cart screeched to a stop in front of a large, iron door with a series of locks. He handed Edward the lamp, took the key from him and unlocked the vault door. Renesmee gasped as she saw mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins glittering inside the vault. Edward scraped a few piles of gold into a leather pouch and they were off to the main hall of the bank. "Thank you for doing business and come again."

Once outside of Gringotts, Renesmee was still a little hurt from what the second goblin said about vampires having children. "That was mean of him to say that, Mom."

"I know, honey," Bella said bitterly. "From what I heard about goblins, they are nasty little creatures who hate other races including wizards and vampires. Don't worry about it." Renesmee nodded but still wiped a tear from her eye with her sleeve. "Our first stop is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for your school robes." So, together, the three of them went back toward the entrance of Diagon Alley to the first shop they passed and went inside. Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop, beckoned them inside. "Good morning, Madam Malkin. Our daughter needs robes for school. It's her first time at Hogwarts, you see."

"Ah, of course," Madam Malkin said kindly. "Come on, dear, and we'll set you up with a nice set of robes." With a gentle hand, she ushered Renesmee up to a mirror and a stool. "Now, just stand still while I make some measurements and I'll fit you with some robes." Renesmee waited while the nice woman hurried to the front counter and returned with a tape measure and a set of long robes. "Right. Let's see what we can do." With a flick of her wand, the tape measure wrapped gently around Renesmee's waist, stood vertically starting from her head to her feet, and then, with her arms stretched out to the side, measured her width. "All right, then. I know exactly what you need."

"How long is this going to take?" Edward asked in a bored voice. "I know we can't sleep at all, but I'm getting bored waiting." Bella lightly slapped her husband's shoulder and grinned. "I'm sorry, honey, but I'm a bit more excited about seeing what Renesmee's first wand is going to be like." Within an hour, Renesmee was finished. Edward paid the witch the exact amount for the robes and headed off toward the bookstore, the apothecary, then to Ollivander's Wand Shop where a very old man who looked to be over a hundred years old stood at the counter. "Good morning, Mr. Ollivander. Our daughter, Renesmee, needs a wand."

"Ah," Mr. Ollivander said in a high, wheezy voice, "yes, of course." His steel-grey eyes were fixed on Renesmee and said, "Which arm will be your wand arm?"

"I don't know," Renesmee said honestly, "but I write with my right hand." The elderly man smiled and retreated to the back of the shop only to return to the counter with a pile of narrow boxes. He opened the first one on top and handed her a cedar wand with unicorn hair as the core and measuring twelve and one-quarter inches. She took the wand by the handle, waved it and a burst of light shot from the wand's tip and hit Edward in the gut. "Ooh, sorry, Dad!"

"It's okay," Edward grunted in pain, "just watch where you point that thing, would you?" Bella grinned as he straightened up and watched as Ollivander handed over another wand made of ash and dragon heart-string. This one measured thirteen inches exactly and, as Ollivander said, was 'very supple'. Renesmee waved the wand once and felt a warmth spread from her fingertips all the way up her arm. "Good. At least I don't have to feel anymore pain." Renesmee giggled slightly as he paid seven Galleons for the wand. "Stay here. I'm going to get you an early birthday present." he said smiling and vanished in a blur, then returned with a barn owl.

"Oh, he's so cute," Bella cooed. "What are you going to name him, honey?" Renesmee said she'd need to take some time to think of a name and looked at the owl with interest.

"I like the name Solaris." Renesmee said smiling. "It sounds really macho." The owl screeched and nipped her finger with its beak. "Nice. I like it, too." With the owl in a brass cage and all of her school supplies in bags, the three of them returned to the pub to leave. Tom, the aged barman, nodded at her with a grin and bowed them out. "It's really nice to meet you, Tom," she said kindly. "I'll see you the next time I'm in Diagon Alley."

"Of course, my dear," he said grinning. "Be sure to say hello next time." She nodded and followed her parents to the car.

At home, Renesmee packed her school items into the large trunk that bore her initials in gold letters and went to sit on her white bed. Bella came in with a brown bag. Renesmee could smell animal blood in the bag and smiled. "I thought you might need some blood so I had Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice get some empty milk cartons and clean them out so we could replace it with the blood." She brought out different kinds of cartons, all marked with different words in black marker. "There's deer blood, mountain lion, elk, and grizzly bear. There are three of each, so there are twelve all together."

"Thanks, Mom," Renesmee said as she packed the cartons of blood in her own bag. "I'll make sure to have some once a week. If I run out, I'll just hunt." Bella patted her shoulder with a sympathetic smile and sat down. "Mom, about what that goblin said...it's true, right?"

"Yes, but you are our miracle, honey," Bella said while stroking Renesmee's curls gently as she rested her head on Bella's chest. "That goblin had no right to say that in front of you. I'm surprised that you didn't use your ability to break mental shields on him accidentally. That would've scared him." Renesmee smiled as Bella laughed softly. "So, are you ready for bed yet? Grandpa Charlie's going to be at King's Cross Station to see you off, then your dad and I are going to see him off at the airport."

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up my packing, then I'm heading to bed." Renesmee said nodding. She packed her wand in her bag, fastened it then slid under her blankets. "Good night, Mom." Bella kissed her on the forehead then headed toward the doorway. Once the light was off, Renesmee's eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	2. The Journey and First Week

_**Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael**_

_**Chapter 2: The Journey to Hogwarts**_

Renesmee woke up early when she heard the taxicab pull up in front of the house and heard her grandfather's boots on the front steps. "Grandpa Charlie's here!" she whispered excitedly to herself, then ran to her closet to throw on her favorite outfit which was a blue T-shirt under a dark sweatshirt. She pulled her copper-colored hair into a half ponytail, swept a stray strand out of her face with a red hairclip and ran down the stairs in a blur.

Charlie Swan was just walking in the door when she launched off the bottom step and into his arms. "Whoa! There's my girl!" Charlie said laughing as she kissed his cheek. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I sure did, Grandpa," she said smiling. "It's great to see you." Charlie set her down and hugged Bella. "Mom, should I show Grandpa my wand?" Bella laughed as her father raised an eyebrow and stared at her as if she were crazy. "I mean the tool I'm using at school, Grandpa."

"Oh," he said sheepishly, "I knew that." Renesmee undid the clasp on her bag and withdrew her wand and let him see it. "This is cool. Proves that you're a real witch." She grinned and nodded. "So...how are we getting to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters? I never heard of it."

"Only wizards and witches know about it, Charlie," Edward explained. "I've been meaning to ask...is there anyone on Renee's side of the family who's been to Hogwarts in the past?"

"I think her great-great-grandfather was at Hogwarts back in the 1800s, but I can't remember. Renee told me a few times that her family was part of the Wizarding world, but I didn't believe her." Edward nodded and grinned at Renesmee. "All right, then. It's ten-thirty, so we need to be off. You guys got a big enough car for me to fit into 'cause all I've seen so far are those Mini cars and the last person who asked me to try and get in one almost got decked." Renesmee laughed and led him to a silver Ford Focus out front. When Charlie saw the car, he shook his head and looked at Edward incredulously. "Always go for the silver cars, don't you?"

"Yeah," Edward said with a chuckle. "It's my favorite color." Charlie scoffed and climbed in the back seat with Renesmee as Edward and Bella sat up front. "Got everything, Renesmee?" Renesmee nodded. "Good because we've got a half hour to get to the train." Bella looked around for any cars coming then, after making sure there weren't any, nodded for Edward to go.

King's Cross Station was packed with people at quarter till eleven in the morning and Edward nearly had to push past a lot of people to get there. Charlie scowled as one couple bumped his shoulder accidentally and was about to shout something until Jasper sent him a glance and he felt much more calm. "Jasper, can we not use our powers?" Edward whispered. Jasper smiled and led them to the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten where a family of five were standing. "Must be more people going to the Hogwarts Express, then." he whispered again. Suddenly, he heard the father of the three kids speak up.

"James, you go first." the man said smiling and his eldest son ran through the brick wall along with his wife and daughter leaving him and the middle child to talk. "What's wrong, Albus?"

"Dad, what if I'm in Slytherin?" the boy asked. The man stopped and knelt down to look his son full in the face.

"Albus Severus Potter, it doesn't matter what House you're in at Hogwarts." he said. The boy asked the question again, this time with fear. "Then Slytherin House will gain a brilliant wizard. You are named after two of the best headmasters Hogwarts has ever had and one of them was in Slytherin." When his son didn't look too sure, the man sighed and said, "If it really bothers you, then you should know that you can choose the House you want to be in. The Sorting Hat takes everyone's opinions and thoughts into consideration." The boy smiled and hugged his father. "Well, let's get through the barrier before the train - oh, hello." He paused as the Cullen family appeared behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Bella said with a kind smile. "We're wondering how to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." The man nodded and explained how it was done. "Okay, thanks. By the way, I'm Bella, this is my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmee." Renesmee waved at the man.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Harry Potter." Edward's smile faltered and he turned away. "Sorry, is there something wrong, Mr. Cullen?" Harry asked suddenly defensive.

"No, nothing's wrong," Edward said quietly. "Your name just sounds very familiar, that's all." Harry glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Harry said scathingly. Bella walked away with Renesmee, her ears perked so she could listen to the conversation they were having and waiting for the right moment to step in. "Look, Mr. Cullen, whatever your problem is with me, I'd suggest you keep it to yourself."

"Same with your wand, Potter," Edward said softly, his voice calm. "I can hear your thoughts. Your spells, especially the Killing Curse, won't work on me." Harry's eyes widened for a second, then they narrowed, his hand closing over the handle of his wand in his pocket. "And don't think of trying a Binding Spell, either. I'm stronger than you think." With that, he walked away leaving Harry and his son to ponder what just happened.

"Dad," Albus said looking up at his father, "What just happened?" Harry shrugged and led his son through the barrier and watched him go. Before they could do anything else, Charlie brushed past them accidentally and went through the barrier after Edward.

"I have no clue," Harry said, "but whatever his problem is...it's not a good one." He and Albus made their way through the barrier and watched as everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express, and watched Edward help his daughter carry her trunk and owl cage and place them on the luggage rack above the seats. "Go on, then," he whispered to Albus. "Remember what I said about the Sorting Hat taking your thoughts into account, too!" Albus waved as he took a seat next to the copper-haired girl and they started chatting. Ginny placed her warm hand on his shoulder and he grinned. "Just think," he whispered to her. "Only two more years and Lily will be on her way to Hogwarts."

"Yes," Ginny whispered back, "and I'm very excited for her." She inhaled deeply and shouted at their oldest son, "James Sirius Potter, do _not_ get into any trouble!" Harry closed his ears with his fingers at his wife's loud voice. "If we get one letter from Professor McGonagall, you will see a Howler!" James grimaced and waved half-heartedly at them as the train gathered speed. Off to the side, Ginny spotted Edward and his wife waving at their daughter and frowned. "Harry, is something really off about them, or is it just me?"

"It's not just you, Ginny," Ron said grimly. "I just talked with them about where their kid will be Sorted and they said they didn't care." Harry rolled his eyes, but Ron wasn't finished. "That wasn't the weird thing, though. What really got me was the color of their eyes. Edward's are the color of honey while his wife's are almost a deep red. What's that about?" Harry shrugged at this, but his Auror instincts told him that it couldn't be anything good. Ron also noticed that his brother-in-law had that 'I've got an idea' look in his eye and grinned. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"Yes, and it's a bloody good one," Harry said quietly. He turned to Ginny, Ron and Hermione and said in the business-like tone he used as an Auror, "How about we invite them over for Christmas this year and get to know them? We can keep an eye on them while they're with us and if anything odd comes up, we'll know what we're up against."

"Sounds good to me, mate," Ron agreed. "Let's just hope they're not werewolves or anything of the like. We've got enough problems as it is in other Wizarding villages. Remember the vampire attack in Ottery St. Catchpole last week? They looked very weird, didn't they?" Harry nodded and walked away with Ginny, Hermione and Ron in tow.

Renesmee took a seat in her compartment and started reading one of her textbooks, _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_ by Miranda Goshawk. The spells in this book were very interesting and she was itching to try a few. A Hogwarts prefect was walking by as she read and she stood up. "Excuse me!" she called and the prefect stopped. "I know this is an odd question to ask, but are we allowed to practice spells on the train? I'm trying to learn them so I can really understand how they work."

The prefect thought about it for a moment and smiled. "A lot of students do it when they're not supposed to because they're curious," with a wink, "so the headmistress decided all students, first years included, are allowed to practice minor spells from their textbooks. So, yes, you can practice them." Renesmee thanked him, then asked him to wait a moment. "What is it?" he said with an air of annoyance. "I have a lot of patrolling to do, and I can't afford to waste any time."

"I'm sorry," Renesmee said, "but I wanted to know about the Houses at Hogwarts. Nobody really explained them to me." The prefect launched into explanation about the four Houses at Hogwarts, their attributes and who they were named after. "Thanks. I'm very sorry to disturb you." The prefect gave a nod and walked away leaving her to practice the spells in the book. The first one she tried was the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa.

_ "The Levitation Charm is most common when cleaning a room because it can be used to lift objects so the user can clean under them." _the book said. _"The correct way to cast the spell is to use the swish-and-flick wand movement and recite the incantation."_

"All right," Renesmee said while taking a deep breath. She set the book down in front of her, moved her wand in the 'swish-and-flick' movement, then muttered, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ At once, the book lifted into the air and floated around the room at her careful instruction. She pointed her wand at the table and the book landed safely on it. "That was cool. Now for the next one..." Before she could even cast the next spell, the same boy she saw on the platform knocked on her door and entered. "Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen." she said. "What's your name?"

"A-Albus P-Potter," he said nervously. "I-Is there any way I could sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Renesmee nodded and he sat down. "Blimey, wasn't your father the one who was looking angry at my dad for some reason?" She nodded, her brown eyes narrowing slightly with frustration at her father's reaction. "I see you're not happy with his reaction, either. My dad is the head Auror at the Ministry of Magic and I'm quite surprised he didn't curse your dad good and proper."

"Curses wouldn't work on my parents," Renesmee told him quietly. At Albus's curious look, she sighed and said, "Let's just say that their skin is really tough and they can't be hurt much." He shrugged and watched as her skin sparkled slightly as thin beams of sunlight flashed over her. His eyes widened slightly. "What?" she asked looking around her.

"Your skin..." he whispered, "it sparkles!" Renesmee laughed and nodded. "Interesting. I've never seen a person whose skin could sparkle in sunlight." He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by an elderly witch pushing a trolley of sweets down the corridor.

"Anything from the trolley?" she called. "Anything from the trolley?" When Renesmee stood up, she stopped. "Can I get you anything? I have Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Jelly Skulls, boxes of Bertie Botts' Every-Flavor Beans...and, my absolute favorites, ice-cold pumpkin juice fresh out of the bottle."

"I'll take one of everything," Renesmee said holding out a handful of golden Galleons. The woman pushing the trolley handed her one of everything and Renesmee sat down in her seat and handed Albus a few sweets while she rummaged through her bag and extracted a carton and a straw. The first thing she opened was the box of Every-Flavor Beans, which Albus warned her about before she took one.

"Be careful of those," he warned her. "When the box says 'every flavor' it means it." He remembered all of the flavors they had and smiled. "You get your normal flavors like chocolate, coffee, spinach and potatoes, but then you get the odd flavors like vomit, earwax, grass, bogeys and other weird flavors like that." Renesmee wrinkled her nose at the mention of vomit and earwax flavored beans and gingerly took out a green one. "That one's okay...I think." She bit into the bean and her face distorted with disgust. "What's wrong with it? That bean is a spinach-flavored one."

"Sorry, but most normal foods taste like dirt to me." she admitted. "I'm more into what my mom and dad drink than this." Renesmee held up the carton of elk blood, inserted a blue straw into the top and took a long sip. The warm blood tasted wonderful as it slid down her throat. She wiped her lips to make sure there were no signs of the blood on her mouth and smacked her lips. "Ah," she sighed, "that's better." Albus watched as she took out the straw, closed the carton and slipped it back into her bag. "I'm a bit different, that's all."

"What were you drinking?" asked Albus curiously, his eyes fixed on the leather bag she had. "That looked interesting." Renesmee didn't answer him because she noticed that the sun was setting and the train was slowing down. "Oh, we're nearly there!" he said excitedly and stood up. "We better change into our school robes, by the way. I don't think you want to get caught wearing Muggle clothing in Hogwarts." Renesmee shook her head as he walked away and changed into her robes.

Rubeus Hagrid was waiting for the first years as they all exited the train and crowded around him. "Firs' years, follow me!" he called. "We'll be takin' the boats ter the castle." Renesmee climbed into a boat with Albus and Hagrid and sat down. "All righ', then. The firs' thing yeh should know about the Black Lake is that there are quite a few creatures livin' there. There's a giant squid, merpeople, and a whole school of Grindylows down there. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" someone shouted from another boat. This boy was blonde, pale and had a pointed face. "How long is this boat ride?" Hagrid recognized the sound of the voice and his beady eyes narrowed slightly ashe saw the boy.

"Yeh would be Draco Malfoy's son, wouldn't yeh?" he asked, his voice careful not to show any sign of anger. The boy nodded. "Jus' wonderful. Another Malfoy. Well, this boat ride usually lasts no more than a half-hour. Jus' calm yerself and enjoy it." The boy quieted down and gasped along with the other students in the boats as a huge castle came into view. "That, everyone, is Hogwarts. We'll be headin' toward the boathouse, so make sure yeh have all of yer belongings." Renesmee grabbed her school trunk, owl and her bag as the boats docked at the boathouse and the whole group of first year students crossed a long stone bridge and stopped in front of a pair of heavy wooden doors.

The doors opened and a man with short hair stopped in front of them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said in a thick Irish accent. "I am Professor Finnigan, the Deputy Headmaster, and Head of Gryffindor House." He looked at all of the first years with a smile and explained about the four Houses. "There are four Houses in Hogwarts and they are named after the four founders: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." He said the last House name with bitterness. "Now, I'm goin' to lead you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your House. Once the Sorting Hat calls the House you will be in, you will go to that table. Do I make myself clear?" There were murmurs of agreement and he grinned again. "Good. Follow me."

Renesmee gasped as Professor Finnigan opened a pair of heavy bronze doors and a loud chatter was heard. Four long tables were filled with students waiting for the first years to get Sorted and the Deputy Headmaster stood in front of an old stool and held an old hat. The first few students' names he read off were Sorted into Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but when it came to Renesmee's turn, she slowly walked up and sat down on the stool. Once the Hat was on her head, she heard a deep voice talking in her ear. _"Well, this is interesting,_" the Hat said in her ear. _"A human-vampire hybrid. Lots of power, intelligence, bravery and...ooh, do I detect a hint of cunning? Oh, yes. Let me see...GRYFFINDOR!" _Renesmee squealed with delight, handed the hat back to Professor Finnigan and ran toward the Gryffindor table at break-neck speed. When everyone was sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up behind a golden podium with an owl spreading its wings and spoke in a loud voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she shouted. "To our first years, I welcome you to a year full of magical learning and safety. There is nowhere safer than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Renesmee heard snorts of derisive laughter and scoffs from the same blonde boy that spoke up during the boat ride. His name was Scorpius Malfoy, according to Professor Finningan when he called the boy up to the stool, and was Sorted into Slytherin House. "Now, as usual, I would like to announce a few new staff appointments for this year. First off, our previous History of Magic teacher, Professor Cuthbert Binns, has been sacked recently because of a student complaining that he never listened to students, and he has been replaced by Ernest Macmillan, a fellow Hufflepuff and one of the students that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998." There was a loud eruption of cheers and applause as the teacher in question stood up and waved. "Also, I would like to introduce Professor Jasper Whitlock, who will be teaching a new class in this historic school: Mythology, and his very able wife, Alice, who will be taking half of the Divination classes.

"Also, as usual, our caretaker, Argus Filch, has reminded me that no magic is allowed in the corridors and detentions will be given if he finds anyone even attempting to cast spells." McGonagall said in a stern tone. "As is customary for our welcoming feast, let the feast begin!" Renesmee gasped again as food appeared out of nowhere on the many golden plates and pumpkin juice and coffee filled goblets.

"Absolutely incredible!" she whispered as Albus took a few bits of food and started eating, but she refused to touch anything because of her usual habit of drinking blood. Sure, she liked human food, but the thirst for blood always gave her a burning in her throat that felt like someone shoved a burning cattle prod down her mouth. When Albus asked if she was hungry, she shook her head and withdrew the carton of blood she drank out of on the train. "I'm all set, thanks." she said and, instead of using the straw, opened the carton and gulped some of the dark liquid. When she had her fill of blood, she smacked her lips and wiped away the excess blood with a napkin.

"I dunno what you're drinking," Albus whispered, "but you seem to like it better than the food on the table." Renesmee nodded. "Can you tell me-?

"No, I can't," she said firmly. "Not until I'm ready to tell you, okay?" He nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. She took another sip from her carton and put it away. "Now...when do we get our class schedules?

"That would be tomorrow," James Potter said smiling. "I've got something to show you tomorrow if you want." Renesmee nodded and stood up as soon as the prefects headed toward the main doors and called the first years to them. "Well, see you tomorrow, then."

Renesmee and Alice gazed in awe at the moving staircases and talking portraits along the stone walls as the climbed the ancient stairs with the prefect leading them to the common room. The prefect stopped in front of a large portrait of a very fat woman wearing a pink dress. "This is the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room, the Fat Lady. All you need to do is recite the password and it is 'Caput Draconis'." Once he said it, the Fat Lady's portrait swung inward and the new students walked inside a beautiful room. "This is the Gryffindor common room. It's mainly used to chat with other students during breaks, do homework, or just read a book by the fireplace." He pointed to a wooden door on his left. "The boys' dormitories are through that door on my left, and the same goes for the girls on the right. You'll notice your trunks are in the dormitories right now."

"This place is wonderful," said Rose Weasley, a girl in Renesmee's year. "Dad told me that Gryffindor Tower is one of the largest towers at Hogwarts besides the Astronomy Tower, the North Tower and Ravenclaw." Renesmee nodded and looked out the window nearest a table. "Do you even _own_ a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"No, but I think I'll have to buy one next year," Renesmee said. She suddenly remembered why the brown-haired girl looked familiar. "Are you related to Albus and James Potter by chance?"

"Cousins," Rose admitted. "Uncle Harry married Aunt Ginny, who is Dad's sister by blood, and my mum married Dad not long after. Al and I are the same age." She and Renesmee watched as James and Albus burst into laughter. "Though there are times when James acts younger than us."

"Yeah," Renesmee agreed. "My dad's the same way. Whenever he's around me, he always acts younger than he is." She giggled as she remembered something that happened a year ago then sighed. "Although, when my mom gets angry, it's like she's older and more mature than she looks."

"Your mum does look young," Rose admitted. "I saw her on the platform seeing you off. She's very pretty, too." Renesmee smiled at the compliment and nodded. "I don't want to sound mean or anything, but who named you when you were born?"

"Mom did. My name is actually a combination of both of her mothers' names, Renee and Esme. My middle name, Carlie, is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie, both my grandfathers' names." Rose had to admit that was good. As Rose thought about this, Renesmee felt a burning in her throat and drank the rest of her elk blood. "Anyway, I think we should get ready for bed. We've got classes in the morning, and I'd rather be up and ready to go when they come up. What's first?"

"We'll have to look at our schedules." Albus said shrugging as he slid out of his robes and retreated into the boys' dormitory. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Renesmee bade him good night and went into the girls' dormitory to bed.

Renesmee grinned the next morning as she looked out the window in the dormitory. The sky was full of dark clouds threatening to rain, so she didn't have to worry about blowing her secret. After dressing in her robes and sliding a red-and-gold headband in her curly copper hair which she put in a loose ponytail, she ran down the stairs with her school bag slung over her shoulder and stopped in front of the portrait hole leading to the staircase. She followed her fellow Gryffindors to their first class, which was Potions and sat down once the teacher entered the room.

Professor Draco Malfoy walked in, his robes sweeping across the floor and stopped to look at the class. "There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class," he said. "Now, most of you wouldn't be novices in the art of potion-making, but there are some in this class that lack the attribute." Renesmee gulped as he enclosed his arms in his robes and looked menacing. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He stopped for a second and smiled slightly as he noticed Renesmee writing down what he was saying. "There are some of you who know what I'm talking about...then again, there are those few who choose to not...pay...attention!"

"Renesmee," Albus whispered. When she looked at him, he pointed at the teacher. "Oh, blimey, here he comes now." Renesmee gulped again as Professor Malfoy took a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Miss Cullen," he whispered, "may I ask where you would find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir," she said firmly.

"Good. Now what would I get if I were to mix asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

"You'd get aconite, sir, which is a cure for most poisons." Malfoy nodded and stood up again, but glared at her as he walked away. She grinned in spite of herself and settled down in her seat leaving the blonde teacher to watch her closely.

"Gryffindor House take note," he sneered, "that I will be deducting five House points for classmate's cheek." He hid a smirk as Renesmee let loose a throaty growl and her brown eyes flashed with anger. He wrote this down and watched the class leave, the Slytherins snickering...all except for Scorpius, his son. _Mental note,_ he thought, _watch out for my son._ With that, he got ready for his second year class.

The first years headed toward the Transfiguration Courtyard for their first lesson in Transfiguration with Professor Finnigan, who seemed much nicer than Malfoy did. The Irish teacher watched his class settle in their desks and take out their books. "Good morning, everyone, and welcome to Transfiguration." He tapped the blackboard with the tip of his wand and writing appeared on it. "Starting today and ending somewhere in November, we will be learning the Transfiguration formula, which is that the intended transformation is directly influenced by five variables. From now until November, you will be learning these variables and their importance to the transformations you will be performing after we learn this."

Rose Weasley raised her hand, which Professor Finnigan showed approval and pointed at her. "Sir, what else will we be learning?" she asked.

"After the formula, you will be learning how to turn a desk into a pig, a match into a needle, mice into snuffboxes and, by the end of the year, you'll know how to perform the Switching Spell." he explained. "For now, let's get working on the first variable, bodyweight." He droned on about the importance and significance of bodyweight and how it pertained to the intended transformation, on which Renesmee took notes. "That means whatever you're Transfiguring must have the same bodyweight as the thing you're transforming." He tapped the blackboard again and the writing said the word 'viciousness' in a slanted writing. "Viciousness is another variable that has been questioned on many occasions. What exactly is this variable telling us? Miss Cullen?"

Renesmee stood up and said in a loud, and clear voice so everyone in the classroom could understand her -it helped that the classroom's walls made her voice echo through the room- "The variable is telling us that, in order for us to transform something into another object, we must have a purpose and concentration, or in this case, viciousness, depending on the spell we're using to transform it." Professor Finnigan awarded Gryffindor ten points and agreed with her deduction.

"Correct," he said nodding. "That's exactly what this variable is telling us. Now, you've already explained another variable, concentration, to us so we can skip that one. The next one is 'wand power', which means that the transformation you intend to perform depends on how much power you use. For example..." He brought out a raven and pointed showed the class. "In order for me to transform this raven into a water goblet, I need a certain amount of concentration, viciousness and wand power, which I have and I will now transform it like so." He flicked his wand three times and said, _"Vera Verto!"_ and the raven instantly was turned into a simple water goblet. "There you go. Did you see what I did there? I used the main variables in the transformation."

"Yes, sir," said Scorpius Malfoy from the back of the room. "I believe the one variable you used mostly was concentration." Professor Finnigan nodded againd and awarded Slytherin House ten points as well. "Thank you, sir."

Ignoring Scorpius's thanks, Professor Finnigan turned to the class again and said, "Mr. Malfoy is right; I did use more concentration than the variables I mentioned." The bell rang signalling the students to go their next class and they started packing their bags and stood up. "All right! For homework, I need an essay on the first variable and how bodyweight actually pertains to all forms of Transfiguration due Monday morning at the beginning of class!" The students noted this and exited the room.

Renesmee followed her fellow Gryffindor first years and Hufflepuffs out into the Training Grounds where Madam Hooch, the aged Flying instructor and referee for all Quidditch matches stood waiting for them. "Welcome to your first flying lesson!" she called to the class, where each student stood beside a school-issued broomstick. "We are going to learn how to fly on broomsticks, the methods of how to best control your broomsticks, and then how to speed up and slow down." She looked at the class with eagle-eyes and smiled. "All right, then. I want everyone to raise their right arms above their broomstick and say the word 'up'. Do it now." There were several shouts of 'up' and broomsticks jumped into teh students' hands. "Good! Now, I want you all to mount your broomsticks and kick off the ground hard. You'll rise a few feet off the ground, hover for a moment, then touch back down. Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Have there been any serious injuries recently regarding this class?" Albus asked nervously.

"Not since 1991." Madam Hooch said. "Your Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom, had a little trouble with staying on the ground in his first year. He ended up crashing into the castle wall and falling to the ground ending with a broken wrist. At that time, Mr. Potter, your father showed his true flying nature and became Seeker at the age of eleven. I daresay he was, and still is, the youngest seeker ever in Hogwarts." Albus looked absolutely proud of her words and felt a lot safer. "Now, why don't we start? Everyone mounted? Kick off on my whistle. One..two...three!" Twelve students kicked off hard, hovered for a few moments, then landed safely on the ground. "Perfect! Now, we'll try some methods of controlling your broomstick while in the air and flying around the castle. Keep your speed slow, otherwise your broomstick will be overwhelmed and you may just crash."

"We don't want that, do we?" Renesmee muttered as she mounted her broomstick again and kicked off the ground. She felt at home in the air, having jumped to catch a falling snowflake at home the year before in Forks, Washington, and gripped the handle gently as Madam Hooch also rose into the air beside her. The teacher explained a few methods of controlling the broom while flying and then asked them to fly around the castle at a decent speed. Renesmee leaned forward once the whistle blew and she shot through the air like a rocket, Albus slowly catching up to her. "Nice day for flying, isn't it?" she called to him as the two of them turned when the clock tower was nearby.

"Yeah!" Albus called back. "Having fun, then?" Renesmee nodded, let out a whoop of joy and took off. "Hey, get back here!" Albus laughed and shot off after her. It wasn't too long after when Rose and Scorpius caught up. When they finally landed, the four of them were laughing and joking around as they headed toward the Great Hall for lunch. "That was amazing, Ness," Albus said clapping her gently on the back. "You're a natural."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed. "You would make a great Seeker or Chaser, that's for sure." Renesmee's pale cheeks turned pink, which she hid with her hair. "Oh, don't be like that, Renesmee. Potter's right. You are a natural at flying. Well, we better head for lunch. I'm starving." The four of them entered the Great Hall and sat down for lunch at their tables.

"We've got Charms next," Renesmee said taking out her schedule and glancing at Rose and Albus. "I wonder what we'll learn in Flitwick's class?"

"James told me that the first lesson is the Levitation Charm," Albus said, "which you've already mastered on the train. The next spell we learn is the Wand-Lighting spell called Lumos. According to my dad, there are a few different forms of the spell: Lumos Maxima, which can conjure a ball of light to ensure safety from creatures who like the dark and quite a few other forms. It's fairly simple, if you ask me." Renesmee nodded but couldn't wait to use Lumos when she needed it if she had to hunt at night in the forest, or to see herself out of the forest after hunting. Also, she just couldn't wait to learn other spells in that class.


	3. Birthday Surprises

_**Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael**_

_**Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises**_

The first week ended fast and Renesmee's birthday was coming quicker than usual. The day of her birthday, September eleventh, Renesmee woke up to Rose's constant shouts to wak her. "Oh, would you give it a rest?" she grumbled as she got up and dressed quickly. "I don't see what the big deal is..." Then it finally hit her. "Oh, for the love of...it's my birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Rose said excitedly, "and an owl came with a dozen gifts from your family!" Renesmee ran down the stairs like a bullet and stopped to see more than a dozen wrapped gifts on a table near the fireplace. "The first one is from your parents. Open it, will you?"

Renesmee carefully opened the first one on top, a box-shaped one wrapped in red paper with a large card saying 'Happy Birthday, Little Nudger' on it in bold red letters. Inside the box was a family portrait set in a silver picture frame. A tear escaped as she blinked and her finger ran along the family in the portrait. "It's a picture of my whole family." she said stifling a sob as she showed the picture to her friends. "The tall, blonde man is my paternal grandfather, Carlisle, and next to him is my maternal grandfather, Charlie." She pointed out everyone in the picture and laughed as she remembered her father's reaction when her mother trained in controlling her shield-projection powers.

_-Flashback-_

_ Renesmee watched, though she wasn't really paying attention, as Edward got shocked by one of the Nomad coven's vampires. Bella stood by, concentrating on pushing her shield to him but couldn't do it right away. When the blonde female vampire shocked him again, he slumped to the ground from the power of it and glared at Emmett as he stood up. "She really got you, Edward," Emmett said grinning._

_ "Would you like to try, Emmett?" Edward snapped and Emmett backed off. The blonde vampire told Bella that she would be using full-power and he looked at his stronger adoptive brother. "Emmett?" Renesmee laughed and couldn't stop. _

"I really miss them," Renesmee whispered and let another tear fall. She felt a gentle hand grasp her shoulder and she recognized it as Albus's. With a shaking finger, she pointed out Alice and Jasper. "That's my aunt Alice and my uncle Jasper. They're the new teachers here. Aunt Alice is the other Divination teacher and Uncle Jasper is teaching the new class of Mythology."

"I wouldn't mind meeting your family." Albus said smiling at the picture. "Hey, who's that man beside your dad?" Renesmee saw who he was pointing at and grinned again.

"That's Jacob. He's my best friend...almost like a brother to me." she said. "He's a shape-shifter." Albus and Rose glanced at each other but she didn't notice. "He can turn into a wolf when angry. He kinda scared my grandpa Charlie when he did it in front of him." Even though she was only a baby, she remembered how angry her mother was about Jacob inprinting on her. "With the shape-shifting, he had the need to imprint on someone, so he imprinted on me. My mom was really mad."

"I bet," James muttered from behind her and she looked around. "If a guy like that imprinted on my daughter, I'd be pretty hacked off, too." He paused for a moment, then said, "What did she do?"

"To put it in the nicest way, she beat the living crap out of him," Renesmee said laughing. "I was only a baby at the time, but I could hear her. All I know is that she yelled at him for a few moments, beat him up...then beat him again because he nicknamed me 'Nessie'. Mom was ticked because he named me after the Loch Ness Monster." She let out a giggle and smiled. "He never challenged her again after that." James, Albus and Rose all laughed at this and watched as she turned to the other gifts from other members of her family. She got a gold watch from Carlisle, a pewter hip flask from Emmett and...though she couldn't believe it...a few things from the Volturi.

"Who are the Volturi?" Albus asked as he saw a few of the items they sent her. Renesmee explained that the Volturi were a 'family' from Volterra, Italy who got the wrong information when they found out about her and then approved of her after the leader of the family, Aro, understood her after a while. "Interesting. Will we be meeting them as well?"

"I doubt it," Renesmee said, but she was unsure about anything nowadays. With the Volturi, it was hard to even foressee if they were coming for only Alice would know. "I'll have to ask Aunt Alice about it." She rolled up her shirt sleeve revealing the charm bracelet and grinned as she remembered last year's Christmas when Jacob made it for her and her mom put it on. Her reminiscing was interrupted by Rose tapping her shoulder and laughing a little as she read the card. "What? What's so funny?"

"What's the 'Little Nudger' thing about?" she asked while holding the card.

"Oh," Renesmee said laughing now. "That's Mom's nickname for me because I have a certain ability...I can penetrate mental shields. I did that once with Mom, thus the name Little Nudger." Her smile didn't falter as she remembered the other nicknames her parents gave her like Vanessa Wolfe, the fake name when she had to leave Forks, Bebe linda from Carmen of the Denali coven and Ness from Charlie. "I've got more nicknames, but 'Little Nudger' is Mom's favorite to call me."

"Interesting," James said smiling. "I'll have to tell Dad that one when I write to him next. In fact, I think Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione might have a laugh with the 'Little Nudger' thing." Renesmee hung her head, hoping that the older Potter sibling was joking, but she knew he wasn't because he had retreated to the second year boys' dormitory and came back with a quill and parchment.

"Please, don't!" Renesmee begged. "I don't want that to become my full-time nickname for everyone!" James ignored her pleading and started to write. In her frustration, she reached out a hand and touched his cheek gently; she watched as his eyes slid out of focus for a second then widened. When she took her hand away, he stared at her with a blank expression one of horror. "I told you not to do that."

"Um, right," James said, his eyes still blank and horrified. "I'll just head to class." He grabbed his school bag and headed off toward his first class. As he walked, Renesmee could hear him mutter, "Something else, she is." and she smiled.

The second week of school went well for Renesmee until the most curious thing happened at the beginning of the third week. She and her fellow first years had entered the History of Magic classroom to learn about the Werewolf Code of Conduct and Emeric the Evil. Renesmee's throat burned from not drinking any blood for a while and found herself wishing she had her hip flask she got and filled it with some of the grizzly bear blood her mother gave her. She stiffened as the smell of human blood hit her nostrils and her vampiric instincts started to take over. "Nessie, what's wrong?" asked Scorpius from beside her. "You look tense."

She shot the blonde boy a look and said, "Is anyone in here bleeding?" He shook his head. "Must be coming from the teacher's office, then." She took a step forward and knocked on the office door. "Professor Macmillan? Is everything okay?" No answer. Another series of knocks and she hollered, "Professor Macmillan! Professor, answer me!"

"Something's definitely wrong," Albus said in a frightened tone. "It smells like a dead body in here." Renesmee tried to turn the doorknob on the large door but it was locked. Using her vampire strength, she kicked the door in, splinters of wood flew from the doorway and scattered to the floor as the door crashed inside. Albus watched as she walked inside, then fell against the wall letting out a blood-curdling scream. "Renesmee!" he cried and ran inside to see Professor Macmillan hunched over his desk, blood pouring from a gaping whole in his neck. "Bloody hell! We need to get a teacher in here!"

_A half-hour earlier_

Alice Cullen was teaching a sixth year Divination class about dream interpretation and was just about to pass out the books needed for the subject when the vision hit. The pixie-like vampire gasped and dropped her books as she saw something happen in the vision only she could see. One of the students, a girl in Ravenclaw, asked if she was okay. "I need to speak with Professor McGonagall." she said quickly. "Miss Davies, if you are able, please do a revision on palm-reading until I return." The girl nodded and took her place in front of the class as Alice slipped out of the room quietly and sped toward the headmaster's office. When she entered, Minerva McGonagall was in a meeting with an Auror from the Ministry of Magic about something. "Headmistress, I'm sorry to disturb your meeting, but this is important."

"What is it, Alice?" McGonagall said worriedly and her voice lowered as she said, "A vision?" Alice nodded. The Auror in question, Harry Potter, listened to Alice's vision and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes, Minerva, that's exactly what I saw." she said grimly. "The thing is on the move but I can't exactly see where it's going now because it has changed its mind. I can only see what happens when a person or," she whispered the word _vampire_, "is set on a certain goal. This one is definitely out for something, but it's learned at closing its mind so I can't see what it's really after."

"Interesting," Harry said scratching the short whiskers on his chin. "I've never heard of anything like this before." He straightened up and said, "I'll take a look in the grounds. Perhaps whatever's out there is still in the grounds or at least in the forest." Alice nodded. "Professor McGonagall, you can rest assured that the Ministry will definitely be on the lookout for this...whatever it is."

"Thank you, Potter," McGonagall said. "The Ministry's help is always welcome here." Harry nodded again, gave Alice a searching look, then headed out toward the grounds. Once he left, she turned to Alice and said, "Alice, dear, is this the first vision you've had or are there others you haven't told me?"

"I've had a few before, but none this vivid." Alice said. "The last one was just a blur, but I could see someone being killed. No, I don't know who it was that attacked Professor Macmillan, but I can bet that whatever attacked him isn't human, or is pretending to be." McGonagall nodded curtly and headed for the door. "Minerva, should I get Jasper? He may want to know about this as soon as possible."

McGonagall stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes, and get Renesmee a pint of deer blood. I daresay she'll need it." Alice nodded and followed her into the grounds and up to the castle. The two of them parted ways when the petite vampire headed toward the dungeons to get Jasper and McGonagall headed for the History of Magic classroom on the fourth floor. When she got into the classroom, she took notice of the students huddled around the office entrance. "Get back!" she ordered. "Everyone stay out of the way!" The students retreated and went into the fourth floor corridor to wait as McGonagall entered the office and saw Renesmee huddled on the floor, her eyes fixed on the blood pouring from the body's neck. "Renesmee, are you okay?"

"Get...away..." she gasped. "I can't...hold it in...much...longer..." Alice came in, grabbed Renesmee gently with one hand and helped her drink the pint of deer blood she brought. "Alice...?"

"It's okay, Ness," Alice whispered. "Everything's going to be okay. I had a vision about this a half-hour ago. From the look of things, whatever attacked Macmillan did it right before I had the vision and left." Renesmee rested her face in Alice's chest and started to cry in hysterics. "Nessie, please be strong. Why are you so upset?"

"I..." Renesmee sniffed, "I...didn't have any blood and I almost lost control." Alice stared down at her adopted niece and felt sad. "I didn't tell anyone I'm a vampire/human hybrid and it's better that they don't know yet...at least until this whole thing blows over."

"That's a good plan, Miss Cullen," said McGonagall as she examined the body. "Professor Macmillan was definitely attacked by something. It looks like some sort of wild animal. Alice, did you see what exactly attacked him?" Alice shook her head. "Well, until we can find out what attacked Professor Macmillan, I suggest we postpone any History of Magic classes and inform the students of this tragic death." There were no objections to this, so they all went down to the Great Hall. The students were muttering questions as to why they would be called to the Great Hall during their classes and their answer was clear when McGonagall explained the situation. "Everyone, please stay calm!" she called and the whole room fell silent. "Now, the death of Professor Macmillan is a tragedy, that is true, but we are still finding out exactly what attacked him. I have sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic about this event and I am still waiting on word from Minister Shacklebolt."

"The Aurors are here, Headmistress," Argus Filch said as he ran down the hall between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. "They're asking to question all students who witnessed the body."

"Very well, Mr. Filch." McGonagall said nodding at the caretaker. "Tell them to meet in the staff room. I will need all students who saw the body to make their way to the staff room immediately...in single file." The students who were there when Renesmee found the body, mostly the first years in her class, walked toward the staff room on the second floor. When they got in, McGonagall saw Harry and Ron Weasley along with a whole team of Aurors gaurding the door. "Potter, Weasley, how do you want to start the questioning?"

"We'll ask the room at large who saw the body first-hand, then we'll question those who raise their hand individually, ma'am." Ron said grimly. "Now, those of you who did see the body, raise your hands." Half of the students in the room did and he sighed. "Bloody hell, Harry, we've got a whole mess of students who saw it."

"I know," Harry said just as grimly, "but we'll have to question them anyway. "Okay, we'll start with the eye witness, Miss Cullen. Could you come with me, please?" Renesmee, still in shock, followed Harry out of the room and to a secluded spot in the corridor. "Now, what exactly happened?" She didn't speak because she was so scared. "Renesmee, I understand you're in shock and you're probably scared, but I need you to tell me what happened." She shook her head, and reached a hand out to touch his face. Alice came in at the right moment because Harry had tried to step back a bit.

"No, let her do it," she said calmly. "It's her way of communicating when she's scared." Harry obliged and felt Renesmee's warm hand touch his cheek. When she made contact, he saw everything she remembered and his eyes widened to the point they looked like china plates. "Mr. Potter, are you okay?"

Harry was gasping when Renesmee took her hand away from his cheek. He leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor. "Tell Ron to come here." he choked and Alice went back into the staff room and returned with Ron. "Ron, let Renesmee touch you. She's able to show you her thoughts by skin-contact." Ron knelt down to Renesmee's level and gasped as she touched his cheek next. When she took her hand back again, Ron stared at Harry with horror and awe on his face. "That's one hell of an ability, isn't it?"

"No bloody kidding," Ron said wiping a sheet of sweat off his face as he stared at Renesmee in shock. "That's bloody horrifying, too, what you saw." Renesmee nodded but didn't speak. "Since we don't have a verbal response, Harry, we'll have to show Kingsley by Pensieve. Be sure to take the memory she showed you out before we leave. In fact..." He withdrew a crystal vial, placed the tip of his wand at his temple and drew it slowly away. Renesmee watched as a thin strand of sliver memory hung from the tip of the wand and backed up as the memory turned into a watery liquid when it went into the vial. Harry did the same thing and both pocketed the vials. "So, what we got here is something new. Maybe Hermione can tell us what attacked Ernie earlier. She's part of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Good thinking, Ron," Harry said clapping his brother-in-law on the back. "Let's get back to the Ministry." He and Ron led Renesmee and Alice back into the staff room and he called for attention. "All right! We've got all the information we need right now, so we'll head back to the Ministry. If we need anymore information, we'll come again." McGonagall nodded and watched them go.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office with Hermione Granger-Weasley, the wife of Ron. A basin floated a few inches above the desk as Ron and Harry entered the office. "Potter, Weasley, what's the emergency?" he asked in his calm, measured voice. "You said you have valuable information pertaining to the Macmillan death?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said and took out the crystal vial containing Renesmee's memory. "Our eye-witness was so scared that she had to show us the memory by skin contact. After we saw it, we took the memory and placed it in a vial each." Harry poured the memory into the Pensieve and motioned for Kingsley, Ron and Hermione to enter it with him. When their faces broke the surface, the four of them were pulled in and landed in the History of Magic classroom. There, they saw Renesmee entering with the rest of the first years for the class.

_Renesmee and the rest of the first years entered the classroom and sat down to wait for their teacher to come out of his office and teach them about Emeric the Evil and the Werewolf Code of Conduct. As she sat, Harry watched her stiffen and tense up. Renesmee knocked on the office door and called Ernie's name, but there was no answer. "Professor!" she called louder and tried again. Professor Macmillan, answer me!" Again, there was no answer so she kicked the door in with surprising strength. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley were standing with the students when Renesmee let out a blood-curdling scream and they ran in. _

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered as they saw the Ernie Macmillan's body slumped over his desk, a large pool of blood pouring from a gaping whole in his neck. "Ernie's throat was torn out!" Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to escape her. Even though they were in a memory, she couldn't help but keep herself quiet. "Hermione, would you know what killed him?"

"Of course I would, Ronald," she snapped, "but we need to get out of here." The memory ended as she saw Renesmee slide down the wall near the door, her eyes wide with shock and her complexion more pale than usual. The four of them landed in the Minister's office once more, all of them very pale from what they saw. "That was no ordinary animal bite," she said sadly. "That was a vampire."

"Vampire?" Ron gasped. "But don't they normally leave two fang marks in the neck instead of ripping someone's trachea out?" Hermione shook her head. "Looks like a werewolf bite if you ask me."

"It's definitely a vampire that attacked Ernie," Hermione said confidently, "possibly a rogue vampire." She tried to look confident at this last part, but it was hard because she wasn't all that confident. "The team at the Beast Division of my office are trying to pass a law on vampire rights, but if a vampire is going to kill teachers at Hogwarts, then I'm not sure I should sign it."

"Yeah," Harry said tersely. "What's the use of signing a law on vampire rights if it'll let vampires attack and kill people when and wherever they want?" He was just about to go to the door when he stopped suddenly, a thought on his mind. "I thought vampires can't get into Hogwarts?"

"Not true, Harry," Ron said holding up a finger. "Remember at Slughorn's Christmas party there was a vampire named Sanguini?" Harry completely forgot about that and felt a surge of remorse for getting Cormac McLaggen a month's worth of detention because Hermione did not want to be with him anymore. "Vampires are technically magical creatures with human intelligence, so they can get into Hogwarts just as well as we can." Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement and pulled out a sheaf of documents. "What are those, dear? I thought this was a meeting about the attack at Hogwarts, not a regular meeting?"

"I'm merely going through the notes Harry gave me." Hermione snapped. "This one explains the wounds on Ernie's neck and how Miss Renesmee Cullen took to the attack. "I don't have a lot of information on the attack because there was no eyewitness to it..."

"Actually, the eyewitness is Professor Alice Whitlock," Kingsley said grimly. "She teaches fifth and sixth year Divintation while Professor Scamander teaches third and fourth year." Hermione looked absolutely disgruntled that their only eyewitness to this event was a Divination teacher, a subject she thought to be a fraud. "Ron and Harry were told that Alice had a vision about the whole attack. Maybe she can tell us what happened in the vision, and we can find out who the vampire is that killed Ernie."

"Sounds like a good plan," Harry said, "but it seems too simple. I've never fought vampires, but I know for sure that one wouldn't just go into a school full of children just to kill one person. There's got to be a reason why this particular vampire would go into Hogwarts and killed Ernie." he slammed a fist on the desk, ignoring the throbbing pain in his wrist as he realized something. "I think I know it, too." Seeing that all eyes wereo n him, he smiled and said, "Miss Cullen must have something that would hurt the vampire...silver, possibly, or something magical. Hermione, is there anything in the books that tell about a weapon or something that would kill a vampire?"

"The only thing I found on killing a vampire is that a wooden stake and Muggle weapons like a gun wouldn't hurt them unless the points on the stake are silver and you use load silver bullets into the gun." Hermione said. "Although, I do remember hearing of an object called the Sword of Angels, the weapon of the Archangel Michael. Legend has it that, when he fought the first vampires, the blade shattered and the shards were cast down to the four corners of the Earth." Then it hit her. "Renesmee Cullen must have one of the shards! That's what the vampire was afraid of or why they wanted her dead!"

"We need to alert her family immediately," Kingsley said nodding. "Harry, since you and the Cullens are not on best terms, I suggest that Hermione go and talk with them. Maybe she can find out how Renesmee got the shard, if she even has one, in the first place." Hermione nodded and headed out the door with her bag. "I need you two to talk with Alice as soon as possible. She's our sole witness to the event, no matter how much Hermione thinks all Seers are frauds. I'll issue an official summons to my office for tomorrow and we'll get to talking with her."

"Sir," Ron said, "Couldn't we just talk with the Cullens at Christmas?" Harry and Kingsley looked at him as if he were mad. "Right, too early. Well, I'm off. I have a report due today and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said he'd have my head if I don't turn it in today." Without another word, he vanished from the room and ran down the corridor toward the lifts.

_**Cullen Residence, London, England**_

The Cullen's house was quiet when Hermione Apparated onto the doorstep and rang the bell. At first, she thought nobody was home and was surprised when a young man looking at least in his late teenaged years with tan skin and dark, short hair opened the door. "My name is Hermione Weasley from the Department for the Regulation and Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. May I speak with Edward Cullen?"

"Aw man, what did he do?" the young man asked in a hopeful tone. Hermione raised her eyebrows suspiciously and his grin faded. "Sorry, he and Bella are out hunting right now. They'll be back soon." He opened the door for her to come in and sit down. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you." said Hermione as she sat down in a surprisingly comfortable armchair. "I believe we haven't met. What's your name again?"

"Jacob Black." said the young man. "I'm a friend of Bella and Edward." His grin reappeared as he set down two cups of tea. "Sugar?" Hermione nodded and watched as he dropped a teasoonful of sugar into each cup and stirred his. "Bella and I have known each other since childhood. Edward's her knight in sparkly armor." He laughed at his own wit and sighed. "Sorry, I always like to pick on my friends. Exactly why are you here?"

"Well, seeing as your a friend of the family, I can safely tell you the problem." Hermione said smiling at him gently. "There's been an attack at Hogwarts and we, the Ministry, think a vampire did the attack." Jacob tensed, his eyes showing a flash of anger and he started to tremble. "Mr. Black, I need you to stay calm. I'm just relaying information that you should know."

"What...happened...?" Jacob seethed. Hermione recounted everything she had in her notes, the wounds on the body, and Renesmee's reaction. At the mention that Renesmee was okay, shaken but still normal, he relaxed. "Good. If anything happened to her, I'd...I'd kill that vampire with my bare hands, that's for sure." He paused for a moment, his back to Hermione, then he turned and said, "Could I show you something?" Taken aback, Hermione nodded. "Follow me to the back yard." Once in the back yard, he started stripping off his clothes. "Now, this is going to come as a shock, but..."

"Mr. Black, I'm shocked that you're willing to take off your clothes in public. I suggest you put them on immediately." Hermione said in a high voice. "I think you're a sweet guy, but..."

"No, no, no," Jake said in a harsh tone, "You won't after you see what I am." He unzipped and slid his jeans down to his ankles and threw them off. "You may want to back up a good ten or twelve feet." Hermione did as suggested and watched in shock as he vaulted into the air and transformed into a large, tan wolf.

"Bloody hell!" she cried. "You're a shape-shifter!" The wolf nodded and nuzzled his snout against her neck. "Sweet Merlin, I can't believe this."

"Well, I suggest you get used to it," said Edward Cullen from behind her. "Jake's a member of the Quileute tribe in Washington and has that interesting ability. Though to us vampires, he smells very bad." Jake snarled at him. "Oh, shut up. You know Bella would...WHAT?" Bella stared at her husband as he kicked the boulder bearing their address and it cracked down the middle. "What do you mean, a vampire attacked Hogwarts?"

"What?" Bella hissed and turned to Hermione. Her amber eyes were coal black now and it scared Hermione out of her mind. "Were you going to tell us this by chance?"

"I was going to tell you when you got home from your hunt, but I was a little preoccupied with learning that your best friend is a bloody wolf!" Hermione snapped at the pale woman. "I have a lot of information to bring back to the Ministry. At first, when I got here and tod Mr. Black who I am, he thought you two did something wrong like slip up, but when I explained everything, he decided to show me his...other part of him." Bella looked as if she was about to tear Hermione apart, but caught herself. "Look, Mrs. Cullen, your daughter is perfectly fine, shaken up but otherwise fine."

"Good." Bella said nodding. "So, what happened exactly?" Hermione shrugged and explained that the only person who knew was Alice. "Alice had a vision about this whole attack? Normally she'd tell us."

"Maybe she thought it wasn't your problem yet," Jake said. "I mean, you know how Alice is." Bella and Edward nodded but Hermione had no clue what was going on. "Okay, just to let you know, ma'am, the last time Alice had a vision, she dropped a plant and told us that a coven of vampires were coming to attack us because of Renesmee being born a human/vampire hybrid just because Irina of the Nomads thought she was a danger to all of us." He chuckled and added, "Turns out that the Volturi, the coven that came to us, actually believed her until Renesmee showed the leader, Aro, some of her thoughts and he thought it was interesting."

"So, are you saying that if we don't stop this thing first," Hermione said slowly, "these Volturi people will?" Edward nodded. "Very well, I'll be sure to let the Ministry know of this and we'll make sure the problem is taken care of before the Volturi do. We will also ensure that Renesmee is safe."

"Thank you," Bella said and hugged Hermione, who was now gasping for breath. "Sorry. Vampire strength. Still working through everything." Hermione nodded once and Disapparated with a loud _CRACK_. Well, now that we know Renesmee's okay, we shouldn't worry about anything, right?"

"Let's just hope the vampire who killed the teacher doesn't make Renesmee angry." Jake muttered. "I've seen her angry, and she's pretty powerful." He rubbed his chest where a bruise formed. "I always forget about the strength she's got, and apparently, so did she." Bella and Edward laughed and went inside the house to relax after a good hunt. Jake sighed and followed them inside as well.

_**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**_

Renesmee and Rose were chatting as they entered the common room. The two had become very close friends over the past few weeks since school started and shared stories of their families. Today, Rose was talking about her dad's days when he was in Hogwarts and recounted one time in his fourth year when he battled a Hungarian Horntail dragon during a task in the Triwizard tournament. "The interesting thing," she said matter-of-factly, "is that Dad wasn't supposed to be in the tournament. There are supposed to be three Champions, one from each school, and someone put his name into the Goblet of Fire."

"How did he beat the dragon?" Renesmee asked interestedly as they sat down on the sofa to warm up. The weather had gotten colder as November hit and Renesmee had to wear a heavier cloak than she had when she first got to Hogwarts. "From what I've heard so far, dragons are hard to handle."

"Well, Dad used a Summoning Charm on his broom and was chased all around Hogwarts. For a moment, he thought he was going to die because the Horntail had him pinned on a rooftop but he got away just in time, then got the golden egg and got second place thanks to Professor Dumbledore." Rose explained. "Later on, he had to go into the Black Lake and 'rescue' Uncle Ron, but ended up helping Aunt Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. Aunt Fleur was so grateful, she never let it go."

"Yeah, I know the feeling there," Renesmee said under her breath. "Anyway, how about we go to the dormitory and grab our books for the homework Professor Malfoy set us? That essay on the twelve uses of dragon's blood is really hard and I'm really wanting to get into it." Rose nodded and followed her up the stairs to the dormitory. When they got inside, both of them gasped and stared around the room. "Oh, for Pete's sake!" Renesmee growled. "Someone went through the dormitory!"

"No kidding," Rose whispered. "What were they looking for?" Renesmee ran over to her bed, which was destroyed along with her trunk being open and everything taken out of it. Ink was spilled all over the floor and rolls of parchment were everywhere. "Is anything missing?" Renesmee rummaged through her trunk and leather bag she kept her golden locket and the charm bracelet Jacob gave her for Christmas last year. "Oh no. Don't tell me all of your personal stuff is gone?"

"Just the most valuable stuff," Renesmee said grimly. "Whoever got in here was after something of mine and they took it. The gold locket my mother gave me for Christmas and Jacob's charm bracelet he made for me." Tears formed in her eyes and she sat on her torn sheets. "Why would they take something like that? It's not like I did anything to anyone!" Rose patted her shoulder comfortingly and sat beside her. While Renesmee sat there, Rose took out her wand and siphoned the ink on the floor. "Whoever did this is going to be dealing with a very pissed off vampire." she muttered. When she saw Rose's confused look, she sighed and said, "Never mind. I just want to find the person who did this and beat them to a pulp."

"You'll get that chance, Nessie," Rose said nodding, "but for now we should talk with Professor McGonagall about this." Renesmee shook her head. "No? Why not?"

"Professor McGonagall has too much on her plate as it is. I don't want to bother her with something like this." said Renesmee. She stood up and sniffed the room as if trying to catch a scent. "Well I can say that whoever came in here isn't human. It must be that vampire who attacked Professor Macmillan. He's back and he's after me for some reason." The two girls sat there wondering why a vampire would be after her and who it was.


	4. A Very Cullen Christmas

_**Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael**_

_**Chapter 4: A Very Cullen Christmas**_

December came quick and Renesmee was more than excited for spending the Christmas holiday with the Potter and Weasley families. Albus and James told her about the Potter family customs for Christmas while Rose explained that her grandmother, Molly Weasley, was always cooking Christmas dinner every year and they held their celebrations at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "It's a lot easier to hold the celebrations at Uncle Harry's house," she said matter-of-factly, "since it has more room than our place."

"Maybe next year your families could spend Christmas at our house," Renesmee said happily as she packed what was left of her stuff in her trunk and propped it up against the wall at the Hogsmeade Station. The four of them had walked all the way from the castle to Hogsmeade Station to board the train. As the train pulled up and came to a stop, Renesmee had a question for Rose that was relevant to their conversation. "Exactly how are we getting to Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh, Dad's got that all taken care of," James said. "He wrote a letter to Ernie Prang and Stan Shunpike and the Knight Bus will take us from King's Cross to our place." He said this with a bitterness, but he couldn't hide the grin that was coming. "The Knight Bus is an emergency transport for all witches and wizards. Dad paid for the four of us." Renesmee couldn't help but wonder what the ride on the Knight Bus would be like, and she knew she would find out as soon as possible.

The four Gryffindors exited King's Cross station and came up to Charing Cross Road to see a purple three-decker bus waiting for them. A lanky man wearing a set of grey robes and a hat stood at the doors smiling down at them. "Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said pompously, "emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this afternoon." He saw Renesmee and the others and smiled. "Ah, you'll be the party of which Harry Potter asked us so nicely to get?"

"Yes, Stan," James said as he hefted his own trunk on the bus and helped Renesmee with hers. "Just get us to Grimmauld Place, okay?" Stan nodded and held out four tickets, which each of them took. There were many rows of chairs on all three decks and James led them to the second row behind Ernie, the driver. "I'd suggest you hold on to something, Renesmee. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"Oi!" said a Jamaican voice from overhead. Renesmee looked up by the windshield to see a shrunken head staring at them with its empty sockets. "That's my line!" James laughed and held on to a bar in front of him. Stan tapped Ernie's window and told him to get started. "Yeah!" the shrunken head said laughing, "Take it away, Ernie! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Renesmee barely held on to the metal bar in front of her when there was a loud _BANG_ and the Knight Bus lurched forward and shot like a bullet through the streets.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked as the bus swerved between cars and trucks. "I'm a little scared right now!"

"Ah, don't worry," Albus said. "Dad lets us ride the Knight Bus all the time and it gets us where we need to go." Renesmee was still unsure about this, and what happened next didn't help.

"Ernie, little old lady at twelve o'clock!" the shrunken head shouted and Ernie slammed on the brakes. The Knight Bus came to a lurching halt and Renesmee slammed face first into the windshield. "Hmm, where do I remember this from?" the head joked and started to count down as the old lady in front of them started walking. When the head got to 'one', the bus shot like a bullet again and Renesme flew back into her seat. Not even ten minutes later, the shrunken head said, "We're nearly there, Ernie! Put on the bloody brakes!" Again, Renesmee felt herself fly forward, screaming, and instead of slamming into the windshield, her vampire strength kicked in and she went right through it. "Whoa!" the head shouted and turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Renesmee said brushing the bits of glass off her clothes and out of her hair. "Next time, warn me when you're going to pull the brakes like that!" Ernie gave her a weak smile and, once the others were off the bus, took off and vanished. "I am never riding that thing again!"

"Don't be so sure about that," Rose said with a sly smile. "I think Uncle Harry will get us another ride to get to King's Cross." Renesmee groaned and hung her head as they entered an unkempt square and Rose grabbed a large wooden staff and tapped the tip of it on the ground three times. With a rumbling sound, number twelve appeared and they went inside. Renesmee was shocked to see that the Potters' residence looked more like a place a vampire would stay in. It was dark, dank but sitll had a cheery sense to it. Voices were heard from the kitchen but she was stopped by a small creature wearing a pillowcase for clothes and bulging blue eyes.

"Please take off your cloak, Miss," the creature said in a high-pitched voice. "Winky will take you to the kitchen." Renesmee shrugged off her black cloak and hung it up on the wall then followed the small creature down a flight of stairs and into the kitchen. "Miss Renesmee Cullen, Master Harry."

"Ah, thanks, Winky," Harry said and gave the creature a pat on the back. Seeing Renesmee's confused expression, he said, "That's our house-elf Winky. The original elf that resided here died a few years ago, so I employed her not long after. Come, sit down." Renesmee sat down beside her mother and Jacob, both of whom hugged her. "All right, now that we're all here, I think it's time we started the celebrations. James, Albus, if you would?"

"Of course, Dad!" James said and he and Albus waved their wands in one fluid motion causing paper chains of green and red to materialize on the doorways and along the walls. Harry flicked his wand at the candles on the Christmas tree and they were lit. "Dad, Renesmee does not like riding the Knight Bus." When Harry asked why, Renesmee made it clear.

"I didn't mind the beginning," she said, "but I wish they'd give me more warning when it stops because I slammed into the windshield the first time, but when we got here, I went right through it!" Bella and Edward snickered. "It's not funny! I could've been seriously hurt!"

"Part vampire, remember?" Edward whispered to her and she glared at him. "All right, we'll make sure you use a different means of transport to Hogwarts this time." He grinned and sat back in his chair. "Carlisle and Esme are picking Charlie up at the airport. They'll be here in..." he looked at his watch, "right about now." The doorbell rang and Renemsee heard a deafening shout from the hallway.

"Blimey, I told Carlisle not to ring that damned doorbell fifty times tonight!" Ginny hissed. "I know he's a great Muggle doctor and a vampire but I swear his hearing's gone." The front door opened and Charlie Swan came into the kitchen only to be nearly knocked to the ground by Renesmee.

"Nessie, you really need to stop doing that," Charlie said with a chuckle. "Your mom and dad were visited by Hermione around your birthday. Something about a vampire attack at school?" With a sob Renesmee nodded. "What happened, honey? Tell me." She shook her head. "Okay, show me." Renesmee touched his cheek and he gasped. "Oh God! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Grandpa, but I think that vampire's after me." Harry dropped the teacup he was holding and it shattered. "That thing got into the common room and stole some of my stuff including the locket Mom gave me and the charm bracelet Jacob made."

"WHAT?" Jacob growled. "That blood-sucking scum took your stuff?" Renesmee turned to look at him and nodded. "Oh, when I get my hands on him..." Edward and Bella grabbed him as he started to shake violently, a sign that he was about to wolf out. "I need some tea or something, Winky, could you get me some?" Winky gave a nod and handed him a cup of tea. "Thank you. Now, something has to be done about this vampire. Kill it."

"Easier said than done, mate," Ron said grimly. "Harry and I searched every bit of the grounds at Hogwarts after Renesmee showed us her memories. We even checked the lake and couldn't find anything." A low growl escaped Jacob's throat and Renesmee rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "All we can do now is wait until the bloody beast attacks again and we'll be ready. Of course, it would help if we knew exactly what it looked like."

"Hang on," Harry said, "Ron, we can't just let the same vampire get into Hogwarts. There are over a thousand students in Hogwarts and they'll all be vulnerable if the vampire gets in. It could kill them." Ron forgot about that and shut up immediately. "On a good note, today's issue of the _Daily Prophet _came in and it looks like there's a new History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts. His name is Jonathan Marlowe, a direct descendant of Christopher Marlowe."

"That should be interesting seeing as Christopher Marlowe died in the late 1500's." Carlisle said while examining the photograph on the newspaper. "It looks a lot like Christopher, to be honest...except his hair is longer and his eyes are more sunken." Renesmee looked at the photograph herself and felt the fine hairs on her neck prickle. Even the silver locket on her chest twitched. "Renesmee, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said and shoved the paper back into Harry's hands. "I just get this bad vibe from him." She took a look at the picture again and felt the same odd feeling of distrust she felt moments ago. Harry took the paper and placed it on the long counter of dishes while Molly handed out cups of hot chocolate and ice-cold goblets of pumpkin juice. "So, Harry, Rose was telling me stories about your days at Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised at his niece, "Did she tell you about the time I fought a large snake in my second year?" Renesmee shook her head. "Well, it happened like this. A house-elf named Dobby-" there was a shiver of dismay and sadness in the air at the name, "-told me not to go back to Hogwarts, but I didn't heed his warning. During that year, Dobby tried to get me out of school by breaking my arm and getting me in so much trouble that he thought I'd be expelled. Proved him wrong, I did. Anyway, the year progressed and Muggle-borns were getting Petrified. Hermione was one of them along with Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff student in our year. Ron and I didn't figure out what Petrified the students until Hermione gave us the information on a bit of parchment explaining that a Basilisk was the culprit."

"That same Basilisk was controlled by Lord Voldemort," Ron explained sullenly, "or at least it was a memory of him. See, Ginny found Tom Riddle's diary -Tom Riddle was Voldemort's name when he was young-and started writing in it. She poured her soul into that diary and, in turn, it possessed her. She opened the Chamber of Secrets and when Harry got in, she was almost dead." Harry gave his wife a squeeze and smiled. "The basilisk almost killed Harry, too, but he killed it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and stabbed the diary with one of the basilisk's fangs then got Ginny out." Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens looked impressed with this and congratulated him.

"It was nothing compared to what I had to do during the final year of school," Harry said modestly. "That was the hard part. Dumbledore gave me a job to do, which was destroying several objects called Horcruxes. The first one we had was a locket and Ron destroyed it with the sword of Gryffindor." He pointed to the one hanging on Renesmee's chest and said, "That locket you're wearing reminds me of Slytherin's. May I look at it?" Renesmee took the locket off and handed it over to him. Harry had thought opening this locket would be just as hard as it was with the Horcrux but he was wrong. The silver locket opened when he pulled and he saw a shimmering lock of copper hair inside it. "Blimey, what is this?"

"I think," Hermione said examining the hair closely, "it's a lock of hair from the Archangel Michael. I believe this lock of hair gives the locket its power." She closed the locket and handed it back to Renesmee who put it on again. "I'll need to make a record of its magical properties and send them to the Department of Magical Objects, a new department that started when Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister." She made a mental note to do so and drank her mug of hot chocolate. "Well, I have to say I've never had such a happy Christmas with the Cullens this year. I had my doubts about you all, but now that I think about it, you are all very fun to hang around."

"Thank you, Hermione," Carlisle said grinning. "I'm sure we can say the same for you." Hermione smiled at him and let out a giggle. "Oh, that reminds me! Esme and I were able to get you all Christmas gifts. Emmett, would you grab the gifts out of the car, please?" Emmett gave a lopsided grin and headed toward the front door returning a few moments later with a bunch of colorfully wrapped boxes in different sizes which he set down on the kitchen table. "This first one is for Harry and Ginny. Go on, then."

"Okay," Harry said and grabbed the first box in front of him and opened it. "Great Scott!" he gasped and pulled out a small necklace with two crossing wands. Ginny got a pair of earrings in the same design. "Thank you, both of you." Carlisle waved away his thanks and handed out boxes for everyone including Charlie. Renesmee got a beautiful silver ring with a large sapphire set into the center; Ron and Hermione's were a pair of keys each which Carlisle explained went to a brand-new car enchanted by Arthur Weasley himself; Everyone else got something interesting like James who got a pair of dragon-hide gloves for Quidditch and Albus got a small, gold bracelet with a broomstick-shaped charm on it.

"Thank you all for letting us stay here," Edward said standing up and holding up a silver glass of deer blood. "This Christmas has been a wonderful one and I invite the Potters and Weasleys to stay at our house next year. We have more than enough room." There was a large number of murmurings about this and Renesmee realized they were all considering it. "Well, I think it's time for the children to be in bed. It's getting late." Renesmee followed Rose to the bedroom they'd be sharing and set up their stuff.

"I think it's great that your dad invited us all to stay at your place for Christmas next year," said Rose as she climbed into her bed and lay down. "I like him and Jacob. Very nice people, your family."

"Yeah," said Renesmee smiling, then she sat up. "Rose, would it be okay if I told your whole family something tomorrow morning? It's really important and might be relevant to the vampire attack." Rose nodded. "Good. I'll make the announcement in the morning." She turned out the lights and drifted off to sleep.

Christmas morning proved to be very nice especially for the fact that Renesmee got a big hug from Harry Potter. She wasn't expecting it but thought it was a nice gesture all the same. "Rose tells me you have something to tell us?" Renesmee nodded and led him into the drawing room on the second floor landing where the Weasley and Potter families were sitting. He sat down beside Ginny and looked at Renesmee expectantly. "Why aren't your family with us?"

"Because they already know this," she said and sighed. "Okay, I think the reason this vampire is after me is not only because of the locket but because I'm...I'm not exactly human." This brought the reaction Renesmee had expected and she didn't look away. "I'm a vampire and human hybrid." Harry's jaw dropped along with everyone else's. Arthur Weasley cleared his throat to break the dead silence that ensued right afterward. "Mom got pregnant with me on their honeymoon and I was so strong that I nearly killed her. I broke many of her ribs and her spine. Dad had to actually tear the amniotic sac containing me so I wouldn't suffocate from growing too quickly. The worst part of it was that after Mom had me, she pretty much died and the vampire venom my dad put in her didn't work for a while until two days later.

"Right after I was born, Jacob was about to kill me but instead he imprinted on me, ensuring my safety if anything came up that would attempt to hurt me." Renesmee looked at the silent and shocked extended family in front of her and finished her story. "So, that's it. Anything you got to say?"

"Well," Harry said slowly, "that explains a lot of our questions like how you actually broke thorough the Knight Bus's windshield and the slightly sparkly skin. But I do have a few questions for you." Renesmee smiled and let him ask. "Before, when you showed me your thoughts, is that one of your abilities as a vampire?" She nodded. "How did you get that?"

"My dad has the ability to hear people's thoughts and Mom has the ability to shield her own mind and everyone around her. I ended up getting the opposite of those abilities. I can project my thoughts to others by touching them and I can get past your mental defenses." Renesmee explained. "Professor McGonagall was informed about my rapid aging problem and gave me a special potion from Professor Malfoy to take once a week."

"Let me get this straight," Ron said now pacing the room. "You're a vampire and human hybrid and that's why the vampire who killed Ernie Macmillan is after you besides the locket?" She nodded again. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I...I didn't want you guys to think of me as a freak or anything." Renesmee was looking at Rose and Albus more than anyone else when she said it. "I just became friends with Rose, James and Albus and I really didn't want to lose any friendships." Rose ran over and hugged her tightly, assuring the vampire hybrid that they would always stay friends no matter what species she was. "Thank you, Rose. What about you, Albus? Do you say the same thing?"

"Yes, Renesmee, I do," Albus said solemnly. "That explains why you barely eat any human food and...were you drinking blood in that hip flask of yours?" She nodded again. "That explains it. Well, I still accept you for who you are, Renesmee. You're my best friend and that's not going to change at all." Renesmee hugged him, too then headed for bed.


	5. Followed

Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael

Chapter 5: Followed

After her last ride on the Knight Bus, Renesmee practically begged Harry to let her use another form of transportation like the Floo Network or at least a Portkey to Hogwarts. Harry, being an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, set a wooden haibrush on the kitchen counter and cast the spell to turn it into a Portkey. "Remember," he said as the brush started to pulse with a blue light, "you need to touch the Portkey with your finger, then you'll be taken to Hogwarts. I set it so you'll arrive in the Headmistress's office."

"Thanks," Renesmee said and touched the Portkey along with Rose, Albus and James. Lily, the youngest of the Potter children, watched with great envy and nearly burst into tears when James said his goodbyes. "Don't worry, Lily," Renesmee told the younger girl, "you'll be going to Hogwarts soon." Lily huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Besides, you and your family will be spending Christmas with us next year and I'll see if I can come over for the summer."

"That would be great," Hermione said smiling. "Go on, then."

Renesmee felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel and lurched into a roar of sound and swirling colors. A few moments later, she, James, Albus and Rose landed in the Headmistress's office. "Good morning," Professor Dumbledore said from his portrait. "Professor McGonagall is in the staff room talking with the other teachers. She said for you three to head to your common rooms until further notice."

Renesmee grinned at the older man in the portrait and headed out the door. On the way out, they ran into Nearly-Headless Nick and Peeves the Poltergeist. "Ah, Miss Cullen!" Nick said bowing to her, his neck threatening to fall off his ruff. "How was your Christmas?"

"Very good, thanks," she answered. "How was yours?" Nick launched into a lengthy explanation of how he and the other House Ghosts celebrated Christmas at Hogwarts. "Sounds interesting, Nick. Remind me to check that out next time." Albus pulled on her arm, urging her to move faster but she was staring at Peeves. The poltergeist looked as if he had a secret to tell and was itching to say it. "Peeves? Are you okay?"

"Eh?" the poltergeist said snapping out of his reverie. "Nothing wrong with Peevesie, not at all." He floated past her all the while muttering, "Peeves hears things, yes. Hears many things in Hogwarts."

"What did you hear, Peeves?" Albus asked curiously. But Peeves wasn't listening. He was still muttering to himself. "Peeves!" The poltergeist stopped and turned around. "What...did...you...you...hear?"

"Many things, Potty," said the poltergeist. "Strange things from other people here. For instance, I heard from Professor Whitlock in the Divination classroom speak in a weird tone...not sure what about, though." He gave a lopsided grin and floated upward. "Bye-bye!"

Renesmee shook her head, trying not to laugh. When Rose and Albus stared at her, she said, "Poltergeists have been known to lie, haven't they?" Albus nodded slowly as if urging her to get to to the point. "Well, how can we trust Peeves's information? He didn't give us much to go on."

"But he said that Professor Whitlock, your aunt, was having another vision!" James said excitedly. "Maybe she knows something!" Renesmee shrugged and walked toward the Grand Staircase. "Wait, Nessie! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall and Alice. They might tell me since I'm the one in danger here." she told them. Albus grabbed her arm quickly and held her back. "What is your problem, Albus?"

"I don't think you should go, that's all," he said nervously. "The last time you went into a teacher's office, Professor Macmillan was dead. Or do you not remember that?"

Renesmee felt stung that he would think another teacher died at this time. "Albus, are you saying that the vampire who killed Professor Macmillan is going to attack another teacher?" Albus didn't speak at this but held her gaze. She patted his arm. "I like you, Albus, but you're acting totally weird." Renesmee wrenched her arm out of his grip and headed off to the staff room as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Longbottom, Finnigan, Lupin and Malfoy were walking out. "Good morning, Professors. Is there something I should know about?"

Professor Teddy Lupin looked a little nervous as he said, "Well, we're not exactly sure, Miss Cullen." Renesmee stood still, watching him with much intent. "Your aunt had another vision, but it's hard to tell if it'll happen in case whoever she had the vision about changes their minds."

"Right," McGonagall said frowning, "and we still have yet to find that monster that killed Professor Macmillan. Though the Aurors are doing their best to find them, Harry Potter specifically asked us to do what we can here at the school." She looked at Renesmee and said, "I need you to go back to your common room, Miss Cullen. Professor Finnigan will be there shortly with some news.

Renesmee entered the common room; the portrait hole door had closed for less than ten minutes until it opened again and Professor Finnigan, Head of Gryffindor House, walked in with a rolled-up piece of parchment in his hand. He unrolled it and cleared his throat before saying, "With the death of Professor Macmillan being investigated by Hogwarts staff and the Ministry of Magic, these rules are in effect as of now. All students will walk to classes and other activities in groups, and will be in their common rooms before sundown. Are there any questions?" Renesmee raised her hand immediately. "Yes, Miss Cullen, I know about your hunting and we will make sure you hunt but you will have to do it in between classes. Understood?" She nodded and put her hand down. "Good. Professor McGonagall wishes that I not mention this, but since this whole ordeal, there may be a possibility Hogwarts will be closed down for good." With a sad look on his face, Finnigan headed back to his office leaving the students to talk about everything that happened.

"This is nuts!" Renesmee said while pacing in front of the fireplace not long after Professor Finnigan left. "We know that a vampire attacked Professor Macmillan and killed him on our first day here, right?" Her friends nodded and murmured. "McGonagall and the other teachers here believe that the attacks were made by a rogue vampire, but they're wrong! I believe that the vampire who did this was not doing this for pure fun. He was after something and Professor Macmillan was in the way."

"But," Albus said, his eyes a little misty now, "what would this vampire be after?" Renesmee held up her locket without a word and let it slip into her shirt. "Oh yeah, the locket. But who or what would want the locket?"

"The vampire, you twit!" Rose growled. "The vampire would want the locket for something, but the question is why would it want the locket?" She tapped her chin in thought and sighed. "I can't think of anything!"

"Maybe," James said from another table close to them, "it's an ancient vampire! Aunt Hermione told us that at the beginning of time, there were three angels who had fallen from grace and battled the three Archangels. The Archangels killed them and sent their bodies down to Earth. Unfortunately, Michael's sword broke into four shards and were scattered at the four corners of the Earth!" He pointed to Renesmee's silver locket with his eagle-feather quill and added, "That locket may be one of the shards!"

"Proposterous!" Rose snapped. "That locket has incredible power, Uncle Harry confirmed that, but I find it very unlikely that this locket is one of the four shards of the Sword of Angels, James. What makes you think that?" Renesmee opened the locket and showed them the copper-colored strand of hair inside and held it close to her own hair. "Oh, Merlin, that strand matches your hair color!"

"Yep, and I think that another vampire might have had my hair color and whoever killed it placed it into this locket, which I believe now is the first of the four shards." Renesmee said grinning. "I don't mean to act like your mom, Rose, but I'm heading to the library to do some research on this Sword of Angels. It might be an important key to what's going on here." Without letting her friend speak, the vampire hybrid rushed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. Thanks to her vampire hearing and smell, she realized that Albus was following her. "Al, are you going somewhere?"

Albus stopped at the top of the staircase they were on and said, "Um, yes, I have to see Professor Longbottom about our homework and, if I can, I'll see if he knows any herbs that will stop this vampire from attacking again."

_So, you still have the idea that the vampire's going to kill another teacher, eh?_ Renesmee thought angrily. _Well, I'll prove you wrong, Albus Severus Potter! Mark my words, I will! _She ran into the library at top speed and stopped at the desk where a redheaded woman was standing. "Excuse me, do you have any books on the Sword of Angels?" The woman glanced up and nodded. "Where are they?"

"Probably in the restricted section." she said smiling. "Do you have a note from a teacher to take the book?" Renesmee shook her head and the woman frowned. "This complicates things." Her smile returned and she strode next to Renesmee. "I'm a nice person, so I'll get the book for you without the note. Just don't tell the headmistress or I'll be fired, okay?"

"Thanks, Miss..." Renesmee said, but stopped as a man who looked to be in his late sixties came up from behind a few shelves, his arms laden with very old and heavy books. "Oh, hello."

"Ah, hello," said the man smiling. "I see you're interested in researching the Sword of Angels?" Renesmee nodded. "Good. I'll show you where it's at." The woman looked a bit disappointed but went back to the desk. "Oh, Willow, could you possibly help me? I'm a bit swamped with books here." Renesmee was very confused at who he was talking to until the redheaded woman flicked her wrist at the stack of books in his arms and they floated around until they landed on a metal cart. "Thank you."

"So, you're name's Willow?" Renesmee asked kindly and the woman nodded. "Cute name."

"Thanks, sweetie," said Willow grinning. "My wife thinks so, too." Seeing Renesmee's surprise she grinned wider. "Yeah, I'm gay. Trust me, I was surprised as you were when I found out." She stamped a few books before turning back to the man and asking, "D'you need help over there?"

"No, I've got it, Willow." the man replied. "Come, my dear, let's get your book." Renesmee followed him into the restricted section and, while they walked through the labyrinth of bookshelves, he asked, "Just out of curiosity, but why are you studying the Sword of Angels?"

Renesmee was lost at what to say at first, so she settled on telling him the truth. "I believe my locket is the first shard of the sword, sir." she said. The man took his glasses off, wiped them with his shirt and put them back on nervously. "If this locket is one of the shards, I think the vampire that attacked Professor Macmillan wants it badly for something."

"I see. May I?" he said. Renesmee took off the locket and handed it to him. He took his glasses off and replaced it with a magnifying glass. "Hmm...it does seem to be a genuine shard." He opened the locket and closed it quickly. "Oh crap!"

"What?" Willow called from the desk. "I heard 'oh crap' and that's never good!" The man handed Renesmee the book she needed and returned to the desk to whisper something to Willow, who gasped, her blue eyes widening with fear. "No way! Are you sure?"

"Positive! This locket is definitely one of the shards of the Sword of Angels and I believe..." He stared at Renesmee for a second, then lowered his voice unaware that Renesmee could hear him perfectly. "...I believe that the hair in the locket came from Moloch the Destroyer. Not the same Moloch that seduced you back in your sophomore year, but something much worse than that." Willow gulped and hid her face in her hands. Knowing that this was the time, to leave, Renesmee said a quick goodbye and headed for the door. "Not so fast, my dear. I must warn you not to go out after dark in case Moloch is indeed out there."

"Yes, sir," Renesmee said nodding. "I was told the same thing from Professor Finnigan." Without even thinking about what she was doing, Renesmee was gone in a blur and up in the common room within seconds. Rose and James were sitting in front of the fire and Albus was still gone. "You're not going to believe this, but our librarians definitely gave me information without knowing it." Rose looked up, an expression of happiness in her eyes. "This older man...I don't know his name...said the vampire may be the one whose hair is in my locket. He looked at it and told his coworker, Willow, about a vampire named Moloch. Do either of you know anything about this vampire?"

"I've heard stories from Mum," Rose said slowly. "You remember what James said about the three Fallen Angels, right?" Renesmee nodded slowly. "Well, their names were Ba'al, Belial and Moloch! When they were killed and sent down to Earth, some tribe members nearby worshipped them and revived the Three. It's said that Ba'al, Belial and Moloch are the first vampires ever to walk the planet."

"Interesting." Renesmee said sitting in the nearest and most comfortable armchair. "I'm guessing the vampires turned humans into what they are, right?" Rose and James nodded. "I thought so. So, Moloch...was he killed again?"

"No one knows...but I think you might want to talk to Professor Lupin about this whole thing. He may know something about it." James said. "In the meantime, Nessie, get some sleep. The end-of-the-year exams are coming up and we need to study hard." Renesmee nodded and went up to bed.

At four o'clock in the morning, Renesmee woke up with her throat burning savagely. She had not hunted for over a week and she felt week. Human food did a good job with her hunger, but she needed her blood and decided to go out hunting. Surely nothing would attack her at this early, right? Grabbing her cloak, wand and slippers, Renesmee kept to the darkness while heading out to the Forbidden Forest to hunt. She just barely got to the edge when the front door to Hagrid's hut opened and there stood Rubeus Hagrid, his beady eyes narrowed beneath his tangled gray beard and hair, a crossbow pointed straight at her. With a sigh, he said, "Renesmee, what're yeh doin' out this early? Yer not supposed ta be out here!"

"I know, but I haven't fed in a while." Renesmee explained. "My throat is burning and I know I need blood down me." Hagrid sighed again and insisted he go with her. "All right, you can come, but just remember what happened last time." How could Hagrid forget what happened the last time he watched her hunt? The half-giant was amazed at her hunting skills and how fast she was at it. Hagrid grinned and followed Renesmee into the Forbidden forest with his lamp lighting the way. They reached a spot where she liked hunting and she ran off to do her thing leaving Hagrid standing in his spot. As she hunted, Renesmee heard a rustle a few feet to her right and turned to face it. After lighting her wand tip, she moved around letting the thin beam of light rest on each spot around her. "Huh. Nobody there. That's odd."

"Nessie, are you all righ'?" Hagrid called to her.

"Yeah, fine!" Renesmee called back. "I just want to finish the hunt and be done with it!" She found a deer drinking from the lake, pounced on the deer and drank deeply. "There. Let's head back to the castle now." Hagrid nodded gruffly and led her back through the grounds to the castle. "Hagrid, I felt something while I was hunting...it felt like someone's watching me."

"Hmm, I don' know abou' that, Nessie," Hagrid said deeply troubled now. "There's no safer place than 'Ogwarts or the Ministry, for that matter." Renesmee sighed and watched someone run past them as they crossed the covered bridge. The sun was coming up and their robes were smoking slightly. Chuckling, Hagrid said, "That migh' be one of our new staff members, but I couldn' tell with them runnin' so fast."

"I never saw a set of robes smoke like that." Renesmee pointed out as she and Hagrid stopped inside the entrance hall. "Odd, right?" Hagrid shrugged and headed back to the castle and watched as the robed figure pulled down their hood to reveal slicked back blonde hair. "He looks very odd."

"Yep, tha' would be our new staff member, Spike." Hagrid confirmed. "He came all the way from Los Angeles just to be here." He strode up to the man and shook hands. "Hello, Spike. How was yer trip?"

"Slept through half the trip, I did," Spike said grinning. "Made sure the bloody blinds were down before I settled into my seat and fell asleep, but I enjoyed it." He sighed with satisfaction and added, "It's been a long time since I rode on a train." Hagrid chuckled and introduced Renemsee. "Oh, well, it's good to meet you."

"So, Spike, where's our friend?" Hagrid asked Spike, who looked confused. "Whaddya call 'im...the poofter?"

"Oh, Angel." Spike said turning somewhat mean now. "That ponce was on the train with me, but he took a different route. Think he went through the boathouse and up to the library with Giles and Willow." Renesmee had not expected this new guy to know the librarians let alone the older man and let him know it. "I worked with those two a while back, Li'l Bit," Spike informed Renesmee with relish. "Averted an apocalypse or two and I saved the world from a terrible fate." He opened his mouth to say more when Professor McGonagall came in wearing her green robes and looking very stern. "Ah, this would be the headmistress, right?"

"Yes," McGonagall said, "and I need to talk to you in my office immediately. Angel is in there waiting for you." Spike nodded and rushed past her. "Oh, Miss Cullen, I suggest you come with me as well. It's time you met our new staff members properly." Renesmee gave a nod and followed the headmistress to her office, Spike pulling his hood over his head and running faster than they were just to get out of the sunlight.

_**(I apologize for not mentioning it sooner, but the remainder of the books will include characters from both TV shows, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel, so this will be a three-way crossover. Fans of both shows, I hope you're happy, and for those of you who have never seen the shows or were never into the series, please PM me when you read the next few chapters for more information on why I chose them. Thanks!)**_


	6. Allies and Enemies

Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael

Chapter 6: Allies and Enemies

Renesmee's breath caught in her throat when she got into McGonagall's office. Spike leaned against the stone wall smoking a cigarette but that was normal, she thought. What wasn't normal was the unusually cute older man sitting in front of McGonagall's desk. He was tall, pale and had dark, spiked hair that showed an abnormally large forehead. Willow and Giles stood by the newer man talking excitedly to him until Renesmee came in and the man smiled at her. Renesmee smiled back and sat down beside him. "Miss Cullen," McGonagall said grinning slightly and pointing at the new man, "this is Angel from Los Angeles, and I believe you've already met Spike, Willow and Mr. Giles."

"Yes, ma'am." Renesmee said nodding then, to Angel, she said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee Cullen." Angel shook her hand and greeted her the same way. "So, um, why am I here, Professor?"

"I called you here because Willow and Giles have found something very interesting about the murder of Professor Macmillan." McGonagall explained. "They found the vampire was actually one of the Old Ones, the first vampires to walk this planet."

"Yes," Mr. Giles said grimly, "you see, vampires have changed considerably throughout the milennia, but the Old Ones are still around to this day." With a wave of his wand, a black book with a golden title opened to the page he marked and showed Renesmee a picture of a bestial form. "This is a Moloch vampire, a direct descendant of the Fallen Angel named Moloch."

"I've heard of him," Renesmee said nodding, "and I'm starting to think that this Moloch guy is the one trying to kill me or something."

"That would be impossible, really, because Moloch the Destroyer was killed millenia ago by the Archangel Michael, I'm sure you've heard." Renesmee nodded. "Right, well, there is a chance that Moloch has not been killed again. In fact, he may just be in hiding or even lurking about somewhere trying to find sustenance."

Renesmee understood what Mr. Giles was saying but her next question was directed at Professor McGonagall. "I understand all of this because Rose Weasley told me the story of the Fallen Angels, but why are Angel and Spike here?" Surprisingly, it was Angel who answered the question.

"Professor McGonagall and the Ministry contacted Spike and myself because we can do something. Giles and Willow used to help an old friend of mine fight evil and...well, Spike and I are..." He glanced at Spike who gave him a curt nod. "We're vampires." Renesmee shook her head as if she didn't believe him and he grinned. "Don't believe me? Maybe this will change your mind." Spike stood next to Angel and, to Renesmee's shock, something happened to their faces. Their brows protruded and became lumpy, their eyes turned yellow and fangs sprouted from their upper jaws. "Believe us now?"

"Yeah, I do," Renesmee whispered and sat back down while Angel and Spike morphed back into their human forms. "The other question I have is who put the hair into this locket?" She tapped the silver locket and Mr. Giles answered.

"Vampires were the dominant species on Earth because of their insatiable hunger for blood, but there were Protectors. One Protector killed a Moloch and placed the hair inside this locket, which you know is a shard of the Sword of Angels."

"If you are to defeat Moloch the Destroyer," Spike said blowing smoke everywhere as he spoke, "then you'll need to bring all four shards together to form the Sword of Angels. That, I think, will kill Moloch once and for all."

Angel spoke again, but he was more apprehensive and unsure of what he was saying this time, "The only way to kill Moloch or any of his bloodline is to cut the body into pieces and scatter the parts into a body of water with a current like an ocean. Unfortunately, the Ba'al and Belial bloodlines are still around and...this is what they look like." He turned a page in Mr. Giles's book and showed her a picture of what the Three first vampires originally looked like and she felt sick. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too. But, we found out that the three bloodlines, Ba'al, Belial and Moloch, can transform into small animals for a limited amount of time."

"Can I make a confession?" Renesmee asked Angel and Spike. Both nodded. "I'm a human/vampire hybrid." Willow dropped her eagle-feather quill and Mr. Giles broke his glasses. Here, let me get that for you, Mr. Giles." she said and pointed her wand at the pair of glasses and muttered, _"Occulus Reparo!"_ The pair of spectacles repaired themselves and he put them back on. "My father was a vampire since the year 1901 while suffering from the Spanish influenza virus, and Mom died giving birth to me. Is it uncommon for a vampire and human to have a child?"

Angel didn't answer at first, but looked at Spike, who nodded and said, "We have a confession to make, too, Miss Cullen. Willow and Giles know about this, but you probably don't. Spike and I are vampires but most of your myths about vampires such as a wooden stake to the heart, decapitation, holy water, direct sunlight and being put on fire, do kill us. Garlic doesn't work, though." Renesmee nodded and said she could smell death on them when she walked in. "Okay. Now, here's the weird part. The vampire who turned me, a woman named Darla...well, we kind of had a happy moment and Darla became pregnant with my son Connor. He's part demon and part human, so I know what it's like to have a kid like that.

"Unfortunately, when Connor was a baby, one of my friends took Connor from me and sent him to a hell dimension where he was taught by a man named Holtz to hate vampires and was trained to kill them and, well, me. Right now, he doesn't know about me being his father because the law firm I worked at in Los Angeles created a new life for him and wiped his memories of me being his father." Angel sighed and took a sip of pig's blood from a silver hip flask not unlike the one Renesmee used.

Spike smiled and said, "I don't have a kid, but I fell in love with a vampire slayer named Buffy. Back when I was really evil and hanging around with Angelus a lot, I killed two Slayers. One was in 1800 in Beijing and the other was in 1974 in New York. When I got to Sunnydale, I couldn't kill this Slayer." He pulled out a picture and showed it to her. Renesmee smiled at a woman who was now probably in her early thirties and her smile vanished when she saw Willow and Mr. Giles in the picture. Spike was in the picture as well, though he wore a leather jacket and had black fingernails. "That was taken shortly before Sunnydale went underground literally. The blonde girl is Buffy, the Slayer, and you know Willow and Giles." He tapped his finger on the head of a dark-haired young man who was grinning cheekily at the camera. "That ponce is named Xander Harris and the little brunette is the Slayer's little sister, Dawn."

"Yeah," Angel said rubbing his chin, "I never met her. Funny." He shook his head for a moment and went back to the matter at hand. "Your aunt Alice explained to us by letter about her vision of three of the Volturi members coming to talk to us here at Hogwarts." Alice, who was tanding near a phoenix on its perch gave a nod. "She said their names are Aro, Jane and Alec." Renesmee shuddered at the mention of Jane's name and Angel stared at her. Alice, on the other hand looked positively terrified. "You know of this Jane person?"

"To put it simply, Angel," Jasper said from the shadows, "Jane has the power to cause excruciating pain, somewhat like the Cruciatus Curse." It was Angel's turn to shudder and Spike lit another cigarette from the flame of a lit candle. "Aro is able to read thoughts and Alec...well, his power is so unusual, I can't even say it. The question I have is for Minerva. What are Angel's and Spike's staff positions here at Hogwarts, Headmistress?"

"Spike will be assisting with Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Angel will be assisting in all classes Renesmee is in. Mr. Giles has offered to use an unused classroom to teach Miss Cullen some hand-to-hand combat skills and how to hone her vampiric senses so she can sense another vampire in the vicinity." She was about to speak again when there was a light knock on the door and Albus entered the room. "Mr. Potter, is there something you need?"

"Yes, ma'am," Albus said in a slightly higher voice. "I have a suspicion about Scorpius Malfoy." McGonagall asked Albus to sit down and explain the situation. "Well, Scorpius has been acting very odd for a few days now. He snapped at Renesmee before dinner last night and I spotted him talking with Professor Marlowe earlier this morning after History of Magic. He was staring into Marlowe's eyes and not blinking. I think it might be some form of mind control, Profesor."

"Or," said the portrait of Severus Snape from beside Dumbledore's, "he could be teaching Mr. Malfoy how to use Occlumency in case anyone tried to invade his mind." Albus shrugged and told Snape the whole story. "Have you spoken with Mr. Malfoy in person?"

"I tried to, sir," Albus said automatically, "but he just told me to bugger off and went back to his common room. I talked to Professor Malfoy about it, but he said the same thing you did."

"Then," Snape said idly, "young Scorpius is just learning how to apply Occlumency. It's nothing bad...unless you lack the ability to close your mind like Harry Potter." Albus ignored this comment which Renesmee thought odd because Albus usually got defensive when someone spoke ill of Harry. "Very well, Mr. Potter, you may go." Albus walked out of the room and the door closed behind him. "Minerva, something is definitely wrong with that boy."

"I agree, Severus," McGonagall said. "Spike, could you watch Albus for a while and report back on his whereabouts and what he's doing?" Spike nodded and walked off. "Angel, could you fill Miss Cullen's flask with pig's blood? I believe she needs more after listening to our conversation." Angel took the pewter hip flask from Renesmee, filled to the brim with pig's blood and handed it back to her, then McGonagall herself escorted Renesmee to the Fat Lady's portrait, which was not in good condition. The canvas was ripped by what looked like claw marks and two large holes punctured the canvas as well. A bunch of Gryffindor students were huddled in front. "Everyone out of the way!" she hollered and the students made way for her and Filch. "Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts. The Fat Lady must be around here somewhere."

"There's no need for the ghosts, Headmistress," Filch said shining his lamp around the staircase. "The Fat Lady's over there." He pointed toward a portrait of wild animals grazing in the sunlight.

McGonagall went up to the portrait and said, "My dear, what happened?"

"It was terrible, Headmistress," said the Fat Lady trembling. "I was sleeping when something huge came up to my portrait. It looked like a bull but it was more grotesuque!"

"A bull?" Renesmee said and the Fat Lady nodded. Turning to McGonagall, she said, "Professor, you might want to rethink the possibility of a rogue vampire. If the vampire that killed Professor Macmillan was a rogue vampire, it would kill everyone in the castle including me and not kill a teacher just to get to a student." McGonagall agreed to this, thanked the Fat Lady, then appointed a knight named Sir Cadogan to protect Gryffindor Tower until the Fat Lady returned. Sir Cadogan was pleased to take this job and went to the portrait immediately. Ater giving the password to the new portrait, Renesmee went inside the common room and decided to get some homework done.

Not only did Renesmee get hand-to-hand combat training from Mr. Giles, but she learned how to meditate and control her thought projection and mental shield penetration abilities by meditation thanks to Willow. Angel assisted Renesmee in her classes and Spike was more than enough help during Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was after one of her hand-to-hand combat training session with Mr. Giles that she finally confided to someone her theory about what scared the Fat Lady. "I think it was Moloch or one of his children," she said firmly. "The Fat Lady said that a large bull standing on its hind legs scared her, but the real question now is how did the Moloch get in?"

"Good question indeed," Mr. Giles said while pulling out some hand pads. "Molochs are very interesting vampires, Renesmee. They kill for fun unlike the Ba'al vampires who feel remorse for their evil deeds. Remorse can make anyone go insane and those who do go insane are incredibly dangerous in their own way. I believe you're right about the Moloch, though."

"You do?" Renesmee asked Mr. Giles, who nodded as he put the pads on and assumed a defensive stance. Renesmee punched and kicked the pads with all her might as he taught her in past sessions and said, "Is that why you're teaching me how to use martial arts?"

"Precisely," said Mr. Giles. "Magic may not be of any use to you in a fight with a Moloch or any other Old One, so you should learn new ways of fighting besides waving your wand." Renesmee threw one final punch and he fell to the ground. "Very good. In fact, I'll say you're a little stronger than any Slayer I've met." Renesmee smiled at him, grabbed her bag and headed for bed.

Later the next day, Renesmee headed to Potions class with Angel to see a brunette woman in her mid-twenties talking to Professor Malfoy with a wide smile on her face. The Gryffindors and Slytherins sat at their tables and the teacher turned to face them. "Good morning, class," he said smiling. "I want to introduce my assistant for the remainder of the year, Dawn Summers. Her job is to give help to those who need it and grade essays and jobs like that until she gets a better job next year. Let us welcome her to Hogwarts." The class gave some appluase and Dawn smiled at them. "Miss Summers, please collect the essays on the Cure for Boils potion and we will begin brewing in a few moments."

"Hi," Dawn said as Renesmee handed over her essay. "Can we talk at lunch today? I'm a friend of Mr. Giles and Willow." Renesmee nodded. "Good. See ya then, Renesmee. By the way, I like your name."

"Thanks," Renesmee said smiling at the new person, "My mother kinda joined the names Renee and Esme and made it into Renesmee." She took out her cauldron and potion ingredients before adding, "All of my friends call me Nessie but I'm going to ask you not to use the nickname 'Little Nudger', okay?" As Dawn walked away with her essay in hand, Renesmee whispered to Rose, "I'm beginning to like Dawn a lot, you know?" Rose nodded and began brewing her potion. Renesmee looked at the instructions and started crushing ingredients with her pestle and put some of the powder into the cauldron until the liquid turned the right color. After a while, she heated her cauldron, stirred the potion and waited for Professor Malfoy to check it.

"Well done, Miss Cullen," he said nodding and called to the class, "I need a volunteer to test Miss Cullen's potion!" Scorpius raised his hand and, with a wave of Professor Malfoy's wand, Scorpius's face was full of boils. "May I see your potion, please?" Renesmee ladeled some of her potion into a phial which Professor Malfoy took and Scorpius drank. The effect was instant. The boils on his face vanished immediately. "Twenty points to Gryffindor and ten to Slytherin. Very good." Angel clapped along with everyone else and, when Renesmee packed her cauldron and ingredients into her bag, followed her to Charms class.

Professor Flitwick called for silence when the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were in their seats and stood on the books so everyone could see him. "I'm sorry to say, everyone, that after forty years of teaching Charms class, I will be retiring at the end of the year." The class groaned. "Don't worry, I have already asked someone else to take my place for next year. For now, I want to recap on the various charms you've learned to ready you for the end-of-the-year exams coming up soon. Miss Cullen, please demonstrate the Levitation Charm on your book."

Renesmee concentrated on her Charms textbook and muttered, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ and the book started to float in midair under her control, then it landed softly on her desk a few seconds later. Rose was asked to demonstrate the correct movement and incantation for the Fire-Making Spell and did the right thing, then they were all given a quiz on the charms they learned. Angel helped Renesmee with some of the charms and whispered the uses of the Wand-Lighting spell. "Thanks, Angel," Renesmee whispered to him as she wrote down the answer. "I completely forgot about it."

"That's what I'm here for, Nessie," Angel said smiling. "You can do the rest of the questions on your own, right?" She nodded. "Good, because I don't know the rest." Renesmee laughed and finished off her quiz and handed it into Flitwick. "Professor, I'm sorry you have to retire from teaching at the end of the year. Who did you choose for your replacement?"

"Willow Rosenberg," said Flitwick with a grin. "Before I chose her, I had her perform some of the charms for the upcoming years and then gave her the same written exam I gave this class. Needless to say, Miss Rosenberg passed with flying colors and got the job immediately."

"That's Willow," said Angel nodding, "always a fast-learner. Anyway, I have to get Renesmee to her next class and then we'll work on the attack on Professor Macmillan. Poor guy. Never met him, but I heard he was a great wizard." Flitwick flashed a smile then walked back to his desk. Once out in the corridor, Angel turned to Renesmee and said, "Okay, let's get you to your next class and we'll see what happens later." Renesmee followed the vampire to her next class which was Transfiguration and did not speak until it was time for class.


	7. Complete Chaos

Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael

Chapter 7: Complete Chaos

The weather grew warm as April came around. The grass was very green, the trees were blooming and Renemee hunted at night like usual only she brought Willow and Angel along. "Do you always hunt in the Forbidden Forest?" Willow asked as they walked through the thick woods toward the lake. Renesmee nodded, found her prey and crouched down like a cat. "Ooh, kinda reminds me of Miss Kitty Fantistico back in college."

"Miss Kitty who?" Angel asked looking confused. Willow explained that, back in college, she and her old friend Tara adopted a cat named Miss Kitty Fantastico. "Ah. Renesmee, be careful, okay?" But Renesmee was gone in a flash and was now drinking deep from a deer she caught. "I didn't know vampires like her could go that fast."

"You should see Alice," Renesmee said after finishing her hunt. "I barely caught up with her when she hunted back in Forks." Angel laughed and followed behind her and Willow until Renesmee stopped dead in her tracks, her ears perked. There was a large bull walking on two hooves and carrying a large weapon. "GET SOME HELP! NOW!" Renesmee shouted and Angel and Willow ran off as the bull swiped at Renesmee, who dodged the attack and countered with a right-hook to its jaw. The bull roared with anger, its red eyes narrowed. "You don't want to mess with me, you big bully!"

"Oh, I think I do, my dear," the bull said in a gravelly voice and smiled showing its sharp fangs. Seeing the fangs, Renesmee realized she was dealing with a Moloch vampire. "I have been watching you for some time now and you have become a worthy adversary."

"And you're becoming quite stupid," Renesmee retorted. "I'm not your average girl, you know." The bull's eyes widened slightly and started laughing when she pulled out her wand. "I'm a vampire, a human and a witch all at once. You dealt with the vampire part of me, but now it's time you dealt with the witch." She concentrated on the bull's chest and cried, _"VERMILLIUS!"___The Moloch vampire shrieked and covered its eyes when the large orb of green energy Renesmee conjured exploded and an electric charge shot through his body and ran in another direction. Renesmee ran out of the woods, grabbed Angel and Willow and they headed back to the castle.

"I just fought a Moloch!" Renesmee told Rose in the common room late that night. "I was hunting with Willow and Angel and a Moloch attacked me. I used some martial arts Mr. Giles taught me, then I used the Vermillius spell Professor Lupin had us practice during the first week of school." Rose was surprised that both the Moloch vampires were real and that her best friend actually fought one in person. "The Moloch said it's been watching me for some time and I've become a worthy adversary."

"What if your locket has enough power to take the Moloch out?" James asked from the stairway and Renesmee turned to stare at him with a puzzled look. "Think about it, Nessie. The Moloch is after the locket for something, right?" She nodded. "What if he's trying to destroy it so you don't put the Sword of Angels together?"

"That might explain things," said Rose, "but how are we going to protect the locket from destruction? Uncle Harry sure won't be able to go up against a powerful vampire like that and neither will Dad. I guess Renesmee's the only one who can stop it."

"But," Renesmee said grinning, "we have to find out who the vampire is so I can kill him." It hit her like a ton of bricks. "Albus was acting weird lately. When the portrait of Professor Snape talked bad about your dad, James, Albus didn't even retort. And there's also the fact that Albus was acting totally weird at dinner the other night. He even said that Scorpius Malfoy was talking with Professor Marlowe early this morning and not breaking eye contact."

James, trying to figure out where all this was going said, "Are you saying my little brother is under the thrall of a Moloch vampire?"

"Not _a_ Moloch, James, _the_ Moloch." Renesmee corrected him. "When I went hunting one night, Albus came after me and, when I asked where he was going, he said he had to talk with Professor Longbottom about an essay."

"That's odd," James said tapping his chin, "Albus is dead dreadful at Herbology." Renesmee nodded. "You didn't answer my question. D'you think that Al is being controlled by Moloch?"

"Definitely and we'll use this information against Moloch." Renesmee said nodding. "At first I thought Scorpius was under Moloch's thrall, but I was wrong. I think it's time I told Mr. Giles, Spike, Angel and Willow about all of this. They need to know." Without another word, Renesmee headed toward the library and was going to tell Mr. Giles what happened in the forest but Angel and Willow had already explained. "So, what do you think, Mr. Giles? Does this sound really weird or what?"

"Yes, Miss Cullen, it certainly does sound weird, but I think we had this all wrong." Mr. Giles said uncertainly. "You see, a Moloch vampire only kills for fun, but I believe it was a Ba'al who sought out his prey-you-and killed Professor Macmillan months ago. The Moloch may just be a decoy to single you out." He opened the book Angel showed her and read the passage about the Ba'al. _"The Ba'al are greedy vampires and, when they see something shiny like a coin or a piece of jewelry, they will attack."_ He closed the book and said, "The Moloch that attacked you in the forest tonight may just be a decoy for the Ba'al to find and kill you himself. Professor Marlowe may be a Moloch vampire, but I am dead sure the Ba'al is the leader, probably the brains behind the operation as well."

"What if all three vampires are working together, Giles?" Angel asked. "What do we do?"

"We get rid of the bloodlines before anyone else dies in this castle, Angel," Mr. Giles said with a wry grin. "There is one sure way to kill each of the bloodlines. The best way to kill a Ba'al is to chop off its head, place its body within a sealed case and bury the head deep into the ground. To kill a Moloch, you cut off its head, burn the body and scatter the parts into an ocean or river and to kill a Belial vampire is a bit more horrific than the other two. You must hang the Belial by its feet, drained of blood and its throat must be cut by a sword made of silver. The only sword I know made of silver is the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which was made by goblins over two thousand years ago." Mr. Giles flicked his ash wand and the book flew back into its place on a shelf.

"I'll keep those methods in mind, Mr. Giles," Renesmee said nodding, "and for now, I'm going to bed. I could use some sleep." Before she left, however, she hugged Angel, then Spike and headed out the door leaving the two older vampires stunned. When Renesmee entered her dormitory, she was completely surprised to see Albus going through her trunk. She drew her wand and said, "Albus Severus Potter, what are you doing in my trunk?" Albus closed the trunk quickly and turned to face her. "Answer me!"

"I...I needed your notes for Potions and you weren't around so..." Albus stammered.

"I don't keep my notes in my trunk, Albus," Renesmee said angrily. "They're in my school bag with my Potions book!" She pulled Albus out of the girls' dormitory by his arm and slammed him against a wall. "Trust me, Albus, you don't want to get on my bad side. I am the daughter of a vampire and a human and I can hurt you if I have to. The next time I see you near my trunk, I will hurt you." Albus gulped, opened the door to the boys' dormitory and ran inside. Renesmee slammed the girls' dormitory door shut and, with a flick of her wand, locked the trunk and cast a few protection spells around it. "What is with him?" she seethed. "I'm going to have a talk with James, then I'm going to talk with Angel tomorrow."


	8. Renesmee Vs the Moloch

_**(I'm sorry I keep skipping through the months in the story, but there's not too much to put in. The second installment will be longer, hopefully and I will make sure to put in more emotion and detail to what happens in the chapters. Thank you for the great reviews and I hope you read the next installment!)**_

Renesmee Cullen and the Locket of Michael

Chapter 8: Renesmee Vs the Moloch

It was late May and peaceful when Renesmee finally had the chance to hunt on her own. Angel and Spike were bickering so much over this so-called Slayer Renesmee had to get away from them and even Willow and Giles, whom Renesmee thought of as a role-model and mentor about her heritage, were getting a little edgy. Scorpius Malfoy became friends with her once more after finding out who said those awful things about his father. "Once again, Renesmee, I apologize for my behavior," Scorpius said for the thirtieth time in two days. "I didn't mean to snap at you and I knew you wouldn't say such horrible things about my family."

"For the last time, Scorpius, I accept your apology." Renesmee said with intense annoyance in her tone. "Keep this up and I'll change my mind!" Scorpius shut up after a while. Seeing this as an opportunity to finally get out, she said, "It's such a nice day outside. Why don't we go to the lake and sit down or something?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Scorpius. "Go and bring your friends, okay? I'll see if I can get us some food from the kitchens and bring it out. It'll be like a picnic." Renesmee nodded and headed to the common room to find Rose and Albus, who were, like usual, sitting in front of the fireplace watching James play Wizard Chess with a fellow third year.

Albus waved at her and Renesmee sat down. "It's been quiet, hasn't it?" he said conversationally, to which Renesmee nodded with a smile. "Dad sent me a letter today saying that his team of Aurors have been talking with this woman called the Slayer lately. She's in England right now and Dad caught her walking by Charing Cross Road last night."

"What's her name?" asked Rose interestedly. "I heard Angel and Spike arguing about a Slayer for days.

"Her name is Buffy Summers." James said from the table he sat at. "From what I heard from Mum, she's very cool. I read Albus's letter from Dad this morning, couldn't fully understand it, so I had a chat with Mum about her. Apparently, Buffy has been through all sorts of weird stuff since Dad was in school like stopping a powerful vampire, fighting Angel when he was evil and even closing the Hellmouth in her old town."

"Wow, she's been through a lot," Renesmee said. "Sounds like my parents only just a bit worse." The part about Angel being evil didn't process until a moment later. "Did you just say Angel was evil?"

"Oh yeah. Buffy gave Angel a 'moment of true happiness' and he lost his soul. Part of his curse from the way Mum spoke about it. Anyway, Angelus killed a Gypsy woman named Jenny Calendar back in 1998 and tortured Mr. Giles during that same time until Willow gave Angel his soul back and the Slayer sent him to a demon dimension for eternal torture." Renesmee shuddered at that and felt a surge of remorse for her vampire protector. "Angel came back to town after a while and Buffy's little gang of friends got really angry with her because only she knew about his return." Renesmee heard footsteps behind her and could smell Angel and smiled. James was so interested in the chess game and story that he didn't realize it. "So, after the final battle with the town's mayor, Angel left and..."

"Became a paranormal investigator in Los Angeles," Angel finished for him and James's head snapped up to see the vampire smiling. "Thanks for telling the story of my glory days, James." The older Potter boy gulped and ran upstairs to his dormitory. "Scorpius asked me to see if you, Rose and Albus are ready for your picnic at the lake, Nessie. He's been waiting for about an hour at the front doors."

"Right," said Renesmee blushing slightly. "Thanks." Angel nodded and left through the portrait hole. "Well, let's go, guys. We don't want to keep Scorpius waiting." Albus said he wasn't going because he had homework to catch up on. "Okay, then it'll be Rose and myself, then." Rose nodded and the two girls walked down the staircase toward the entrance hall doors. On the way down, Rose asked Renesmee if she liked any boys in school yet. "I found a couple, but I'm not saying who."

"I'll tell you who I like and you tell me who you like," Rose suggested and Renesmee reluctantly went along with the idea. "I've been thinking about Lorcan Scamander lately. He's really smart, funny and he says he's going to try out for Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team next year."

"I have a few boys I like, but not many," Renesmee said. "I know this sounds really odd, but Albus is one of them." Rose's jaw dropped and she began to smirk. "Just wait a minute, Rose, I'm not finished yet. Scorpius is next on my list because he's really good at Potions and even Transfiguration, but there's one more that I can't seem to get my mind off of lately." Rose asked who she was talking about. "Spike."

"You like Spike? Isn't he like...almost two-hundred years old?" Rose said.

"Yeah, so? Mom started dating my dad at sixteen and he was almost two-hundred!" Renesmee said.

"You're only eleven!" Rose pointed out. "I can understand liking a boy your age but a boy ten times your age? That's asking for trouble." Renesmee corrected her by saying that even though she looked eleven, she had the mental capacity of a seventeen-year-old. "That's true, but that doesn't make it any more possible for you to date Spike!"

Renesmee gave up on the subject and didn't want to add that she liked Angel as well because that would give poor Rose a heart attack, so they walked to the entrance hall doors and met up with Scorpius who stood by the doors with a basket full of food. "It's about time you two got here," he said impatiently, "I had to get that Angel bloke to find you." Renesmee assured him that James was telling a really interesting story while she was up there and lost track of the time. "I forgive you, but when we plan something like this, try not to be late."

"We're girls, Scorpius," Renesmee told him. "We're fashionably late." Rose laughed and the three walked out toward the lake together. Once there, Renesmee and Rose slipped their bare feet into the cool water while Scorpius put out the picnic blanket and food. Renesmee didn't eat much but she did drink the blood from her hip flask. The sunlight bounced of her skin, which lightly shimmered in the light and this caused Scorpius a little distraction.

"Nessie, your skin...it sparkles a little in the sunlight," he said staring at her. "It's beautiful." Renesmee blushed and smiled at him. "I'm not even going to bother asking why your skin does that."

"Let's put it this way, Scorpius," said Renesmee, "I'm not your average girl." She laughed as Scorpius muttered something about her being right about this and began setting out the desserts. Hagrid was strolling past them dressed in his coat, his grey tangled hair and beard visible as he walked toward his hut. "Aren't you wondering where Albus is today?"

"Not really, but I know you're about to tell me." Scorpius said smiling.

"You're right," Renesmee said still smiling. "He's doing his homework." Scorpius snickered and handed her a plate of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice, which she ate slowly.

The day wore on and darkness was beginning to fall after a very wild Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Lysander Scamander was commentating and Hufflepuff won with three-hundred and ninety-four points over Slytherin's two-hundred and forty points. After the match, Renesmee found herself wanting to be on the Gryffindor team and was thinking of asking her mother to buy a broomstick before school started next year. During the night, Renesmee headed to the forest to hunt on her own for the first time in months, and found her prey. It was a stag this time and this one was harder than a doe to catch. Whenever she found a chance to pounce, the stag would walk away and she'd follow furiously. "Come on, just get a drink so I can do the same you stupid stag," Renesmee muttered while crouched behind a mossy tree. She stood up when the stag's ears perked and started running. "Ugh! This is the last time I'm hunting a stag!" she growled and turned around to see a black panther crouched in the same position as if ready to pounce on her. "Oh, son of a.." she muttered and started running as fast as her vampire speed could take her. While running, Renesmee looked back and saw the panther close behind. Renesmee barely made it to the grounds when the panther caught her. Renesmee closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a blood-curdling scream that made the panther get off of her. She heard something rustling, but kept her eyes shut.

"You can scream all you want, my dear, but no one will hear you." said a very familiar voice. Opening her eyes for a second, Renesmee saw a flash of white light and then nothing.

Renesmee awoke in a room somewhere in Hogwarts. It was a large room and a man was locking the door with his wand. When he turned around, Renesmee gasped. "You! It can't be you!" Even through the darkness, Renesmee could see who this man was. He was tall, pale and had long brown hair and was dressed in seventeenth-century clothing. It was Jonthan Marlowe and his eyes, which were usually a piercing blue color, were now violet. "How can it be?"

"Miss Cullen, I would have thought that you would have suspected me sooner," Marlowe said with a sneer. "It was I from the beginning! Yes, I killed Ernest Macmillan. I would have gotten away with it if that dolt of a headmistress hadn't caught me on my way to the Hogwarts Express to go somewhere else." Renesmee refused to believe a word he said and she refused to believe that this man, as odd as he was, could kill an innocent person. "It was also I," said Marlowe holding up a finger, "who put your friend Albus Potter in a trance and it was he, though I knew you would figure it out later, who took some of your personal items in your dormitory."

"No, Albus wouldn't do that!" Renesmee said disbelievingly. "Albus Potter is my best friend!"

"I don't doubt that, Renesmee, but what about when you saw him rummaging through your trunk last month, eh? Did you suspect him then?" Marlowe whispered, his voice so close to her that she could smell his breath; it smelled exactly like the panther's breath. He stepped away from her and yelled, "Did you?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Renesmee growled angrily. "So what if he did? I forgave him, didn't I? My only problem is you, Marlowe, and only one of us is going to make it out of here alive tonight."

Marlowe nodded. "Too right, Renesmee, but I don't think it will be you who makes it out of here alive." Renesmee gasped as the pale man ripped his clothing from his body except for his trousers and his body started to morph. His chest enlarged slightly, his fingernails turned into black claws, bat-like wings grew from his shoulder blades and his head turned into that of a bull with fangs and large horns. "Now, it's time to say goodbye, Renesmee Cullen!"

Renesmee jumped to her feet, grabbed the stone sword lying nearby and slashed at the Moloch. She felt the sword pierce his skin and the Moloch roared with pain. "Ha! Maybe you aren't so immune to my power after all!" she said with a sharp laugh and stabbed him in the hand with the sword. Moloch-Marlowe grabbed her shoulders and lifted her into the air. Using all of her inner strength, Renesmee used her mental shiled-breaking power against him Marlowe who stumbled back with a headache. She unlocked the door with her wand, mentally thanking Rose for teaching it to her during their free time on weekends, ran out and slammed it behind her. Renesmee ran down the corridor, wishing for someone to help her out, and literally ran into Jasper who was walking her way. "Uncle Jasper, thank God!" she cried and flew into his arms.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" he asked her while hugging her tightly. She didn't answer. "Show me." When her hand touched his cheek, he gasped. "Marlowe? Are you sure?"

"Positive. He's in there, Uncle Jasper." Renesmee said pointing to the door she just ran out of. Jasper's amber eyes turned coal black and asked her the most effective way to kill a Moloch vampire. "Cut off its head, burn the body and scatter the ashes in a body of water with a current like a river or ocean. That's what Mr. Giles told me." Jasper grinned savagely, told Renesmee to go straight to the headmistress's office and wait for him there. She barely got to the marble staircase when she heard hard smacks, grunts, a few yelps of pain, then silence from the room she was held in. "That's my uncle Jasper," she muttered while walking toward McGonagall's office, "always the hero." She laughed in spite of herself and headed downstairs. When she entered the office, she saw that everyone was gone except for the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"My dear girl," said the late Professor Dumbledore with a frown, "you look dreadful...no offense."

"None taken, sir," Renesmee said sitting in front of the desk. "I feel dreadful." Dumbledore's portrait looked at her with concern but his attention was turned to McGonagall, Flitwick, Teddy Lupin, Alice, Angel, Spike, Willow and Giles, all of whom where looking at her with expressions of pride and downright surprise. "Oh, hi."

"Renesmee, Jasper just told us all about what you've been through tonight," Angel said hugging her tightly, "and I thought I'd tell you that Jasper killed Marlowe and did as you said. Jasper took Marlowe's burned remains to a river in the mountains and scattered them so nobody would ever ressurrect him."

"Oh, thank God!" Renesmee said with a relieved sigh. "How is he?" Angel glanced toward the door and she grinned. There stood Jasper looking as normal as ever. He had no scars or anything on his body which she took to mean that he did most of the hitting she heard. "Uncle Jasper! I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm just glad this whole thing is over," McGonagall said with a small smile. "Of course, with another History of Magic teacher gone, I doubt we'll have the History of Magic final exams."

Giles stepped forward, cleaned his glasses with his shirt and said, "I do have someone who would be more than willing to take the post, Professor. Angel informs me that a former Watcher and friend of mine named Wesley Wyndham-Pryce has recovered from a fatal injury during the final battle at Angel's old law firm back in Los Angeles and is currently working at the British Museum. I can contact him as soon as possible and see if he'd take the job...providing there are no more Moloch attacks on the school."

"I shall personally visit him, Rupert. You, however, will remain the librarian here at Hogwarts." McGonagall said and turned to Willow. "As for Miss Rosenberg here, I think she deserves a teaching post. I hear Professor Flitwick is retiring at the end of the year and I want to formally ask her to join the staff here at Hogwarts."

Willow smiled and said, "I accept your proposal, Professor McGonagall." McGonagall gave a nod and went to her desk. "Renemee, you dropped this on the steps before you came in." She held up the Locket of Michael. "Do you want it back?"

"No. Just put it somewhere safe for now. I believe my job from now on is to find all of the shards to the Sword of Angels and put them together so I can defeat the Molochs, Belials, and Ba'als once and for all." Renesmee said. "As a matter of fact..." She looked at Angel expectantly. "Angel, I want you to keep it safe." Angel pointed at himself with a shocked look and she nodded ."You're the only one, besides Spike and the rest of the school, to keep it safe and I know you'd protect it with your unlife as much as you protect me."

"Yeah, I will," Angel said nodding and took the locket from Willow and slung it around his neck. He looked down at it and said, "I think it looks neat on me," and laughed along with everyone else in the room.

The end-of-the-year feast came two days later and Renesmee was waiting to hear which House won the House Cup for this year. She was talking excitedly with Rose and Albus, whom she told about the attack to nights ago, when McGonagall tapped her spoon on her goblet and stood up. "Another year gone!" said McGonagall holding her arms out as if to embrace everyone around her. "As usual, I am going to give the House Cup to the House who receives the most House points and they are as follows: Hufflepuff, with three-hundred and eighty points; Slytherin with four-hundred and ten points; Ravenclaw with four-hundred and thirty-five points and finally Gryffindor with five-hundred and twenty-two points! Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Red banners hung from the rafters and the Gryffindors cheered their hearts out until Angel stepped up to the podium, performed the voice-magnifying spell on himself and said, "I'm very glad Gryffindor won, but I want to say something." Renesmee smiled and looked up at her protector. "Since I've been in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have seen a lot of interesting things. I saw happiness, anger, sadness and a whole lot of other emotions during my time here, but the one thing I saw most was the unity of all Houses, which Professor McGonagall tells me has not happened for a long time. For a long time, there was a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but I didn't see that. Scorpius Malfoy, a Slytherin student here, has shown friendship to Gryffindor and so have quite a few others in that House." He looked to Scorpius, who grinned back at him. "I want to see more of that from now on, not just with Gryffindor, but with the other Houses as well, and I can't wait to see you all next year for another year of magical education."

"Thank you, Angel," said McGonagall after everyone finished cheering and clapping for him. "Those were very kind words and I wish everyone a very happy summer holiday and I, too, cannot wait to see everyone again next year." She sat down and everyone got up to go to their dormitories and pack their things.

The train ride home was not very eventful, but for Renesmee, it was the best thing that could happen to her. Albus and James invited her and the other Cullens to Harry's thirty-eighth birthday party coming up at the end of July and promised that he'd bring his family and the Weasley family to the Cullens' house for Christmas next year. "That's sweet of you, James," said Renesmee smiling. "I'll talk to Mom and Dad about it. I'm sure they'll be happy to come to your dad's birthday party. Thanks." James grinned and went back to his compartment leaving her, Albus, Scorpius and Rose to talk. "This was the weirdest first year of Hogwarts I've ever had, and I can't express enough how much I loved sharing it with my friends."

"Thank you, Renesmee," said Scorpius, "and I have to say the same, though there is something I've been wondering about you." Renesmee asked what he was talking about. "Well, you've been wandering off at night almost every week, your skin sparkles in the sunlight slightly, and you're really fast and strong. I want to know what you really are?"

"I, Scorpius, am a vampire and human hybrid," Renesmee said proudly, "but I'm more than that, really. I'm just Renesmee Carlie Cullen, a girl proud to bee what I am and proud to have a loving family and friends like you guys." Scorpius grinned and grabbed his trunk as the train stopped at King's Cross. "Well, I'll see you all on the thirty-first of July and at Hogwarts!" said Renesmee as walked toward her mother and father, both of whom were really happy to see her. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet one of my other greatest friends, Scorpius Malfoy."

"A pleasure," said Edward shaking Scorpius's hand and then he saw Professor Malfoy. "You must be Professor Draco Malfoy?"

"That's right, Mr. Cullen," said Professor Malfoy. "Your daughter has shown an incredible aptitude for Potions and received full marks on her essays and all of her brewed potions are pefect. I hope to see that in the future." Renesmee nodded and shook his hand. "Of course, I must thank Miss Cullen for finding the vampire who murdered Ernie Macmillan and I thank Jasper Whitlock for bringing him to justice. Hogwarts is safe once more."

"It was nothing, Draco," said Jasper smiling. "Remember, I'm always here to help when Hogwarts needs it." Malfoy nodded, grabbed Scorpius's hand, and vanished with a loud _pop_. Jasper waved at Rose, James and Albus, all of whom were calling for them and waving. "Well, let's go home, guys. I don't know about you, but I want some rest and relaxation before I start another year of teaching."

"You said it," said Bella laughing and her eyes fell on Renesmee. "Jake has been going out of his mind with worry ever since he learned from the _Daily Prophet_ that Professor Marlowe was actually the murderer and he wants to see you immediately when we get home." Renesmee grinned, hopped into the back seat of the brand new silver Volvo and they drove to their house. All was well now that Jonathan Marlowe was gone, but was the danger really over? For now, Renesmee didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her family again and was very happy that she could. In her mind, whatever danger came next would see a very brutal end by not only her hands, but by the people who loved her most. That's what matters.


End file.
